A Storm of Fire and Ash
by ALadyofRohan
Summary: "It was in those screams that I felt she had lost part of herself. She cried his name, but he did not return. What was left in place was a cold hard reminder of his sacrifice." For the payment of pardoned crimes, the Hero of Kvatch embarks on a long and emotional journey with eclectic companions in order to save Tamriel.
1. Chapter 1

" _It is never in the people's vision of gods and heroes that they ever have the fatal flaws of humanity. In all my life here on this earth I have seen a great many things, but none as great as the intertwined passion between two doomed souls."_

 **A Flower in Dragonfire**

 **-Anonymous**

She ran through the rain, barefeet squishing into the mud as she raced as fast as she could. The trees she whipped past slapped their cold branches at her cheeks and legs. Her maroon hair soaked by the downpour, bones chilled to the very core.

An opportunity of salvation presented itself when she came upon a dilapidated cottage. She fell into the mud, crawling quickly under the porch to hide in the dying weeds and freezing ground.

"Y'ffre, bring your tears to hide me in your flesh." She prayed, digging her fingers into the cold mud.

Her pointed ears twitched when she heard the clanking of metal armor ringing through the forest. Goosebumps crawled up and down her bronze skin. She pushed herself back under the porch even further as the steps of soldiers went up towards the cottage.

The soldiers stopped in front of the porch stairs, and in the maddening quiet the elven woman began to take out a sharpened deer antler from her smallclothes. She eyed the ankles of them men after her, cat-like eyes peering out like green flares against her black sclera.

She shirked back at the pounding on the door, not taking her eyes off the exposed legs of the Imperial soldiers. The sound of shuffling feet was heard from above.

"Can I help you?"

Though the voice was higher pitched, it was easily recognizable as an Argonian.

"Under Imperial order we demand that you release the Bosmer woman." One of the soldiers demanded.

"I must say I have no idea what you're talking about." The Argonian told them, "No one but me, now please-"

If he had tried to shut the door it seemed to have failed. The soldier stopped it with his foot, yelling for his men to search the house.

"This is an absolute violation!" The Argonian cried.

"Quiet!"

The was the sound of a hard punch, and a breathless grunt.

The Bosmer woman laid herself quietly in the mud, waiting as the cottage was turned inside and out. It felt like hours that she stilled herself from shivering in the freezing ground, and her fingers had lost all feeling. She began to see her breath when the soldiers gathered back outside in the rain.

"She isn't here, Captain."

"Bullshit, I want that redheaded cunt on a pike." Someone spat.

She recognized the voice. The Imperial Captain that raided her forest. For an Imperial he was a tall and imposing man with dark hair and eyes. He took off his Captains helm and threw it to the ground in a rage, his forehead crinkling with anger.

"Little Bosmeri bitch!" He cried, "I want her found! Spread out!"

The Bosmer woman snarled, crawling closer to the edge of the porch. In the dimming light she could see the poor young Argonian on his knees, held back by two soldiers as the others searched the trees.

"Where is she?" The Captain punched the Argonian.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" The lizard repeated, spitting out blood.

The elven woman felt pity for the Argonian. Managing to catch his gentle blue eye. She put a calloused finger up to her frozen lips.

She counted the number of guards, thinking maybe she could manage to set the lizard free. She was ready to pounce when a hand reached from the porch above to grab her hair.

She kicked wildly as she was pulled out from the mud, thrown into the forming circle of soldiers. She quickly brandished her antler dagger and lunged for the Captain. The soldiers held her back and aimed their blades at her throat.

"You wily little bitch." The Captain said, forcibly taking her dagger and throwing it to the ground, "I'll have your head for what you did to my men in that rat filled woods of yours." He grabbed her face, "You should have taken my offer when given the chance."

"Y'ffre will have you suffer for the burning of his children." She spat, earning a slap across the face.

"I've had enough of these elves and their gods," The captain said, tossing her head to the side, "Take them back to the city."

"Them?" The Argonian said horrified, forcibly pulled away back to the wagons.

The Captain turned to him, his hard set eyes peering down at the lizard.

"Them."

* * *

Water entered her nose, her entire skull flaming hot.

She felt a hand pull her back up to the surface, she gasped for air, water stinging her eyes. Her vision could no longer tell the difference between the rains and the river.

"I think ten times is enough." The Captain said, "That ought to cool you down before you enter my city."

The guard holding her threw her back next to the Argonian, both of them tied with ropes. The Bosmer woman spit a mouthful of water at the Captain, who grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"I'll personally hold you back down under the water, elf." He warned, his eyes lingering too long on her before he let her go.

When they marched their way towards the city, the Argonian looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

She nodded in return, "Got the mud out of my hair didn't it?" She offered a sly smirk.

Once inside the bowels of the city the Argonian was thrown into a cell, the Bosmer woman being led down into a room she presumed was for interrogation. She was pushed into a hard wooden chair, sitting across from the Captain of the Guard.

"Leave us." The Captain barked, standing up from his chair and peering down at the Bosmer. The prison guards fled the room.

The Captain paced a few moments, waiting to be alone. The elfs skin began to crawl when he came up behind her.

"You've been a thorn in my side for far too long," The Captain said, "You and the fucking tree goblins you call family." He grabbed her hair once more, pulling her to her feet.

"You should have slit my throat when you had the chance." The elf retorted, "Human coward."

"The City would have you pay for your crimes. Killing a noble is an assault to the Empire." He whispered in her ear.

"The pig sent raiders and then tried to climb on top of me." She spat, "I will not pay for defending myself."

The Captain pushed her face into the table, "You'll answer to the crime of murdering a citizen of the Empire!"

The elf struggled against him, "I would see myself pleasing the Emperor before I do such a thing."

The Captain laughed, "Would you?" He turned her around.

He took a piece of her maroon hair, twirling it in his fingers, "Maybe I could arrange something."

"Your so-called 'offer'?"

"We're a long way from your little hovel, elf…" The Captain said, "But it still stands. You are mine, utterly and completely, and I'll recuse my soldiers from your forest."

The elf contemplated this for a while.

"The Argonian?" She finally asked.

"I can make him take the fall for the murder of that fat lord. City needs someone to blame." The Captain grabbed her ass, "Now how about it?" He held her jaw and kissed her.

She pulled herself away, "I am not property."

"No, no, no," The Captain moved his hand into her pants, fingers guiding themselves over the dark hairs of her pussy, "I get to fuck you all I want. And I'll make sure all these crimes go away. But the Argonian will take the fall." He pulled her ragged shirt down to bite her tattooed breasts.

Without a second thought she kneed him in his erection.

"Little bitch, I'll have your head!" He howled in pain.

She was about to pounce on him when the door behind them opened; the guards that were standing outside moved to restrain her.

"Put her in with the lizard, and make sure she stays there!" The Captain spat.

The guards pulled her away from attacking the Captain, tossing her down the hallway and into the only cell open for her.

She crashed into the Argonian, who caught her just as the guards locked the door.

At the sounds of their footsteps falling away, the Argonian set the woman in the sole chair of the cell.

"Did they hurt you?" He untied her hands.

She marveled at how he was able to escape his binds, but kept her amazement to herself. Instead she shrugged.

"You meet one human you learn pretty quickly what it is they want in return." She cleared her throat, "I'm Niamh by the way. Figured you'd want to know the elf who got you in here."

"And a ruddy good job you did!" The Argonian flew his hands up in the air, "A lizard can't have peace in the woods anymore!" He slid to the floor, head in his hands, "I just wanted to experiment in peace."

"I'm sorry." Niamh said, "I never meant for you to get mixed up in my affairs. See, they tried taking things that weren't theirs. And when we fought back they burned my home." She looked at the ground, "Papa always did say I have a hot head."

The Argonian sighed and after a long silence finally looked up at Niamh.

"Kesh-Ra."

"What?"

The Argonian seemed annoyed now, "My name is Kesh-Ra."

Niamh smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"I suppose it could have been for a lesser cause." Kesh-Ra shrugged, "Humans don't seem to have 'no' in their vocabulary."

Niamh snorted, "You couldn't be more right."

"So how do we get out of here?" Kesh-Ra asked, still on the floor.

"I'll work it out, no matter." Niamh assured him.

She got up to check the bars on the gate, disappointed they were made of newer metals.

"Well, well, well." She heard from the cell across from them.

"Look at what we have here." The dark elf bit his bottom lip, "A sweet red tart from Valenwood. Such a pretty little elf you are."

"Shove it up yours, ashlander." Niamh spat, checking the bricks around the gate for weak points.

"I might have liked a taste of you were I not in here. But unfortunately as you can see our days are numbered in the dungeons." The elf said.

"What does he mean?" Kesh-Ra piped from his corner.

"I bet those walls feel like they're closing in on you. This isn't your quaint forest. You're going to die in here!" The dark elf laughed, half crazed, "You'll go mad. And the guards won't hesitate to cut your beautiful throat."

Niamh turned back to Kesh-Ra.

"Don't listen to him. He's barking mad." She assured him.

She looked at Kesh-Ra shivering in the corner, eyes darting back and forth. Niamh sighed.

"I'll get you out, Kesh, don't worry." She went back to the gate.

"Captain! Captain!" She called out, "Don't be angry with me, darling, I'll be good for you."

"What are you doing?" Kesh-Ra said harshly.

Niamh turned back to him, "Getting you out."

"It won't work." The dark elf told her.

"Yes it will." Niamh spat, then called again, "C'mon I promise I'll behave."

There was a long quiet before the door to the Captains offices opened. Niamh stuck her tongue out at the dark elf.

"Please don't, Niamh." Kesh-Ra begged.

"What do you want, bitch?" The Captain came to the cell door.

Niamh looked him in the eye, "I wasn't serious about my refusal earlier. I mean why would I pass up the opportunity for a good fuck?"

"It's a little late, elf." The Captain said.

"Oh but you haven't fucked an elven woman before. Maybe let the dark elf have a taste and you can watch," Her fingers slipped through the bars to graze his crotch, "Or have my cunt all to yourself. I could suck you first if that would please you."

"Would you?"

"I would. Let the lizard go and I'll stay here and do anything you want." She grabbed her breasts to tease him.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" The Captain frowned.

"Because I can stay down here, darling." Niamh told him, "You can cum on my tits anytime you see fit. I'll keep my legs spread for that big cock of yours."

"Niamh-" Kesh-Ra began to protest.

"Shut up!" The Captain shouted, then looked back at Niamh, "What else?"

"I'll fuck another woman. She can lick my pussy and I'll suck you." Niamh offered, "Throw in as many as you please. We can go back to your office now and I'll bend over. No need to work me first."

She could see the contemplation on his face, he looked back to the guards that were down the hall.

"Get the papers for the lizard." He shouted, then whispered to Niamh, "I'm going to enjoy you."

"Yes you will." Niamh assured him, watching him race back towards the office and shouting that his men weren't fast enough.

Kesh-Ra called Niamh to his corner of the room.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded.

"I'm getting you out of this, Kesh-Ra." Niamh assured him.

"By giving up your body?"

"I'll do what I need to do." Niamh put her foot down.

"I won't stand for this." Kesh-Ra stood up, "I'm going to tell him there's a mistake."

"And he'll kill you," Niamh said, "I got you in this and I'm getting you out."

The thought of being murdered didn't sit well with Kesh-Ra, but neither did Niamh giving herself for his freedom.

"I can't-"

"You have to." Niamh set her hands on his shoulders, "Don't let a person like me ruin the possibility of a real life."

The cell door unlocked and the Captain was followed by two guards.

"Take the Argonian outside of the city." The Captain ordered.

The two guards proceeded to take Kesh-Ra on either side, forcibly escorting him away. He was barely out of the cell when the Captain came up behind Niamh. His hot breath on the back of her neck as he lowered her shirt to bite her shoulders. She closed her eyes.

"Just you and me now." He whispered, running his hands over her breasts, "Spread those pretty legs."

There was a commotion outside that made the Captain pause his advances. The guards came back into the room, Kesh-Ra in tow.

"What are you idiots doing?" The Captain demanded.

"Following orders." An armored woman came into the room, followed by two more Royal guards and a man in regal robes, "You've much to explain as to why this cell is occupied, Captain Alban." She eyed him, "Now keep these prisoners close to the wall until we're clear. We won't hesitate to kill you."

Captain Alban pushed Niamh to the wall, Kesh-Ra ran over to her. One of the Royal guards came over to watch them as the others escorted the robed man to the wall.

"Captain Alban take your men and keep your eye on the door to the dungeons." The woman barked.

"But-" He glanced over at Niamh as she fixed her shirt.

"That's an order!"

"Yes, ma'am."

The Captain took the rest of his guard with him, the sound of marching resonating down the stony hall.

"Let's go." The woman said to the others, "We're not safe yet."

The man in purple finery stopped in front of Niamh and Kesh-Ra. He looked upon Niamh with somber eyes.

"I know you."

"Emperor I-" The woman insisted.

"Please," The Emperor halted her, turning back to Niamh, "I have seen you. Come out of the dark, child."

Niamh stepped forward, the light of dawn coming from the barred window illuminating her face.

"Yes," The Emperor concluded, "It is you I have seen in my dreams. It seems the stars were right." A great melancholy fell over him, "It is today. May the Gods give me strength."

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," Niamh began, "I don't understand."

The Emperor seemed heartbroken, "Assassins have taken my sons from me. And I'm afraid I am to be next. My Blades are now leading me away from the city. It seems to be a fated chance that the escape route is through this very cell. I am indeed your Emperor Uriel Septim. Might I have your names?"

"I am Niamh of Valenwood, your Majesty. My dear friend is Kesh-Ra." Niamh answered. Kesh-Ra gave a starstruck wave.

"It is comforting to know your names before it has begun," The Emperor sighed, "As of now what has led you here is no matter, this will not be how you are remembered."

Kesh-Ra's eyes widened as he looked at Niamh.

"So my charges?" Her throat began to dry.

"There is another path yet that you must take. Take heart. There is much to lose before the end." The Emperor said to her.

"Sire, we must move on." The female Blade begged him, pushing in a brick on the far wall.

Niamh heard chains moving from under the floor. Whatever the Blade did caused a large stone to move back and fall aside. Behind it was a dark tunnel.

"Hist, keep me." Kesh-Ra marveled.

"Stay out of our way." The other Blades warned, following the Emperor as he disappeared into the wall.

It was silent for a few moments before Niamh grabbed Kesh-Ra.

"We're leaving." She said.

"What?"

"I'm not waiting for the limp dicked Captain to come back. We're getting out." She pulled him into the tunnel.

"I don't much like the dark." Kesh-Ra said hesitantly, watching Niamh try to put the stone back.

"We can't be followed." Niamh said to him.

"Alright." Kesh-Ra groaned, helping her push the stone back. Only a sliver of light was left, and Niamh decided it would do.

Now in near-complete darkness, Niamh led Kesh-Ra along.

"I'm no Khajiit, but I can still see. If you get scared just squeeze my ha-OW! Too tight." She scolded.

"Sorry."

Niamh led them a ways, coming up on a set of stairs that descended downwards. Kesh-Ra's legs wobbled as they went down into the dark.

Their path opened up into a room, Niamh and Kesh-Ra could hear the lamentation of one of the male Blades. Niamh peeked around the corner, seeing that the female Captain had been killed, men in red robes lay dead around them.

"How could they have found us?" One of the Blades said.

"We need to get the Emperor out." The other told him.

The two Blades led the Emperor away into another part of the room. The older one closed a gate behind them, securing the lock.

"Damn." Niamh said, "We'll have to pick it or find another way around."

"I really don't like this place." Kesh-Ra groaned.

"We'll be out soon enough." Niamh said, going over to search the bodies.

Kesh-Ra shuttered, "Why are you doing that?"

"If we are getting out and there's killers around we'll need weapons." Niamh told him, handing over a mace.

"I don't condone violence." Kesh-Ra told her, setting the weapon aside.

"I'm sure the assassins would love to hear your reasoning." Niamh rolled her eyes, taking up a bow and a few arrows, "It's not much but it'll do."

Kesh-Ra let out a yelp. Niamh looked up to see him pointing to a dilapidated part of wall that had fallen away.

"Good thinking, Kesh-Ra. Maybe it'll take us back to the surface." Niamh smiled.

"I was going to say I don't want to go in there." Kesh-Ra cringed before stepping past the fallen stone to follow his friend, "It's too dark."

Niamh sighed and continued on.

They had traveled for hours through the twisting turns of the old ruins, at times getting on their hands and knees to fit under the short ceiling. Rats had passed their way but paid them no mind. Kesh-Ra flinched when droplets of water hit his head.

"Stop squirming, Kesh-Ra." Niamh hissed, observing the wood and iron arrows she had found in a pile of rubble.

"Is it raining still? And I swear that I'm hitting every spider web…"

"Be quiet." Niamh kept him from moving forward.

She crouched down, make a slight ascension before turning the corner. Her ears twitched and she motioned for Kesh-Ra to meet her.

"There's a group of people just past the broken wall." She told him.

"Is it the Emperor?" Kesh-Ra asked, earning a shrug from Niamh.

Niamh went towards the broken opening, dropping down onto the floor of the room below. She readied her bow. Kesh-Ra hid, watching Niamh until she gave him the clear.

"We need to get the Emperor out of here. There's no chance for help now…"

Niamh stood behind a pillar, watching the two Blades usher the Emperor along, both of them haggard and tired. Her ears twitched when she heard distant footsteps on stone from the landing perpendicular to her.

Without hesitation Niamh knocked her arrow, coming out from the pillar to shoot at the platform across from her. The robed assassin fell to the ground, three more behind them.

The Blades hadn't processed Niamh being there, taking out their weapons to kill the assassins. Niamh struck an arrow in the throat of one who came too close to the Emperor.

Kesh-Ra, hearing the commotion, jumped down to be beside Niamh. His grey eyes grew wide at the sight of slaughter, the smell of blood making his stomach churn. Niamh patted his shoulder, jumping down to meet the Blades.

"You!" One of them shouted, "I knew I should have had you killed-"

"Enough!" The Emperor halted the soldier, "Had it not been for her, I think we may not have gained the upper hand in their ambush."

The Blade frowned, sheathing his weapon.

The Emperor looked at Niamh, and Kesh-Ra trying his best to lower himself to the ground.

"Come closer," He said to Niamh, "Come so that I may speak to you."

Niamh warily stepped towards the Emperor, eyeing the two Blades as she came closer. Seeing the Emperor in his fine robes made her embarrassed at the state of her torn and dirty clothing. The Emperor gave her a warm smile.

"My trust in you seems to confuse my Blades. But they do not see you as I do." The Emperor told her, "The Gods have told me of you."

"I'm not on good terms with your Gods." Niamh told him truthfully.

"I have studied the Nine well, and the stars upon which they have shaped their paths," The Emperor said, "I've a wonder, which sign has marked your birth, child?"

Niamh thought for a moment, knowing some of what the Emperor was implying.

She hesitated, "The Lover, your Highness."

The Emperor seemed solemn, "I see." He sighed, "When I read the signs it tells me of my death. Ultimately it is necessary. Today, the Lover will bring upon passions unlike any other as you continue your path and confront fate. In your face I see the sun's greatest companion. The dawn of Akatosh's great glory may banish the coming darkness. It is a great hope that with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied."

"You truly see all of this?" Niamh asked.

"It is all I can give you." The Emperor said.

Niamh thought for a moment, then looked up at him, "What must I do?"

"Inevitably I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me to it. I would have you follow for a while, but then we must part our ways." The Emperor told her.

The Emperor then turned and walked with towards the remaining exit out of the room.

The younger Blade looked at Kesh-Ra, "Might as well make yourself useful." He handed over a torch, then walked on.

Kesh-Ra went over to Niamh, "I don't like any of this."

"There are safety in numbers, my friend." She said to him, "Just try to hold the torch high enough not to burn my hair." She backed away.

"Sorry." Kesh-Ra lifted his falling arm.

The two followed on for the next few rooms, Niamh warily checking the corners for any lingering assassins. Eventually they came upon a Sanctum. The older blade stopped them.

"I don't like this. Let me go first." He descended the stairs.

His sword was out, and he warily went across the room in its entirety. When he was at the other side he waved a hand.

"It seems clear for now."

The rest of the group came towards him. They were led down another set of steps that came to a gate. The older Blade tried to open it, swearing in frustration.

"They're got it barred!" He exclaimed, "It's a trap!"

Kesh-Ra grabbed Niamh, fear shaking his whole body.

"What about the side passage back there?" The younger Blade offered.

"Worth a try, Baurus. Let's go!"

The all shuffled into the passage, but it came to a sudden halt.

"A dead end…" Baurus seemed disheartened, "What do we do?"

"I-I don't know." The older Blade was crestfallen.

Niamh heard the clank of armor from the previous room.

"They're coming." She said to them.

"Guard the Emperor with your life." Baurus said to her, rushing off with the other Blade to meet the assassins.

Kesh-Ra panicked, "What do we do, Niamh?"

"Keep back." She told him, aiming her arrow towards the entrance of the room, but the Emperor set his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"I cannot go further," He took his amulet and handed it to Niamh, "Take this. Find Jauffre. He knows where to find my remaining son."

The aura around them seemed to slow the world. Niamh stared into the enigmatic eyes of the Emperor, seemingly watching his soul fleeting between the dancing colors of grey and blue and green. Niamh was suddenly very aware of the weight of her bow, lowering her arms.

"But-" Niamh protested.

"It is my time." The Emperor gave a weak smile, a glint of remaining hope in his eye, "Find him. Close shut the Jaws of Oblivion." He set his hand on her face, "Give Nirn the hope it needs."

A false panel in the wall opened up, before Niamh could draw her bow the assassin sunk their blade into the Emperor. Niamh watched the light in his eyes slowly die out, an image of a golden dragon roaring before igniting into a great fire.

The Emperor fell to the ground, Niamh took an arrow and dug it under the chin of the assassin, ignoring the dagger he stabbed in her side.

Niamh fell to her knees, feeling Baurus brush past her to the dead Emperor.

"Talos, save us…" He said quietly, "I've failed." Blood dripped from a wound in his arm.

Kesh-Ra ran to Niamh. He pulled the dagger from her side, taking the cork off of a poultice. Slowly he poured the sticky substance on her bleeding wound.

The blood sizzled and popped. Niamh fought back the pain as her skin melted back together. A large scar now took place where the blood had been, Niamh still felt a stinging pain but she could walk. Kesh-Ra helped her to stand up.

Niamh walked over and took Baurus by the shoulder, "I'm sorry…" She tried to hand him the amulet.

"The Amulet of Kings!" Barus gasped.

"He gave it to me before he died." Niamh told him.

"Strange," Baurus stood on his feet, "He really trusted you…" He shook his head, "Some say it's the Dragon Blood that flows in the veins of a Septim. They seem to see more in someone than a lesser man. This is a sacred symbol. Crowns and rings are just jewelry, but this...this is divine. It has immense power, one that only a true Septim is able to wear."

"The Emperor said to bring it to a Jauffre?" Kesh-Ra told Baurus.

"What? Jauffre?" Baurus furrowed his brow.

"He said Jauffre knew where to find the last Septim heir." Niamh quickly added.

Baurus thought for a moment, "Jauffre is the Grandmaster of the Blades. I suppose he would know better than I if there were such an heir. Very well. Jauffre now lives as a monk at Weynon priory. It's near the city of Chorrol."

"But how do we even get out?" Kesh-Ra asked nervously, his eyes darting to the assassin lying dead on the floor.

"Through that door must be the sewer entrance." Baurus pointed to the open panel, "That's where we were heading with…" He sighed, "No matter. It's a way out of the Imperial City." He handed Niamh a key, "This is to open the last door."

"Sewers?" Kesh-Ra groaned, "But-"

"We'll be fine." Niamh assured him.

"Nothing a few Thieves can't handle I'm sure." Baurus seemed to sneer at the thought.

"Good sir, I assure you I am a great Alchemist!" Kesh-Ra seemed offended.

"And I am but an Agent of Valenwood." Niamh corrected.

"Close enough," Baurus shrugged, "In any case I'm sure the sewers will be no sort of trouble. The important thing is getting the Amulet to Jauffre. Take no chances, but get to the Priory immediately."

"You can trust us." Kesh-Ra assured him.

Baurus seemed unsure, but smiled at Kesh-Ra.

"Sure. I'll stay here and make sure no one follows you. Good luck."

Niamh pulled Kesh-Ra with her. They opened up the door to the sewers, Kesh-Ra warily stepping through. Niamh gave one last look at the dead Emperor, then shut the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

" _There was no sense in trying to argue with her, one she made up her mind there was no going back. It was a great flaw of hers, but it did push me to do some incredible things..."_

 **A Flower in Dragonfire**

 **-Anonymous**

Kesh-Ra sputtered the sewer water from his face and mouth.

"That is the last time I ever do something like that!" He slipped, falling on the ground just beneath their exit.

Niamh came out behind him, her eyes watering upon seeing the, now dry, green countryside in front of them. Her bare feet touched the soft ground and an overwhelming emotion fell over her.

"And you!" Kesh-Ra pointed from the ground, "Pushing me into the nasty disgusting water in there! The rats were nearly upon me!" He scrambled to his feet, "Never again!"

Niamh ignored him, walking out to the nearby docks along the river. The wind whipped through her grimy hair. Niamh set down her bow and arrows.

"What are you-" Kesh-Ra seemed annoyed she wasn't concerned about his traumatic experiences. He covered his eyes when he saw she was taking her filth ridden clothing off.

When he heard a splash he scrambled to the docks, peering over the edge.

"Niamh?"

There was a loud exhale of breath, Kesh-Ra looked out onto the rocks and saw Niamh lying on them. He averted his eyes from her nakedness.

He gathered up her things and went over to her, avoiding looking where he shouldn't.

"Ahem." He shook the items in his hands.

Niamh sighed, "Don't you want to taste the feeling of freedom?" She asked him, looking up at the purple sky.

"I rather like it from my safe place on the beach." Kesh-Ra grumbled.

"At least wash off the dirt." Niamh suggested, "You'll feel better.

Kesh-Ra went on his knees, splashing water onto his green and grey scales.

"Happy?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Now put your clothes on."

"I'll find new ones."

Kesh-Ra was shell-shocked, "What?"

"There's a camp just across. I'll nick some clothing and be on my way." Niamh said to him.

"That's stealing."

"Kesh-Ra, I don't care."

"Forgive me for not wanting to end up back in jail!"

Niamh ignored him, jumping back into the water. Kesh-Ra reluctantly sat on the rocks, finally seeing her surface on the other side of the river. He frowned as she crawled up the grass to the ruins. His heart sank when she stood up, beckoning him over. Kesh-Ra shook his head. But Niamh stomped her foot.

Kesh-Ra grumbled, holding their things tightly as he crossed the river. Once he made it to the beach, Niamh shouted.

"It's empty!"

"Fantastic."

"They left their stuff."

"Hist, guide me." Kesh-Ra sighed.

Niamh went into the small camp, taking up whatever leftover fur armor she could find. Kesh-Ra was relieved to see she was finally clothed. He jumped when he heard her trying to start a fire.

"We're supposed to be leaving."

"Not in this weather." Niamh told him, her fire growing rapidly.

"It's clear out." Kesh-Ra pointed to the sky.

Niamh sighed, "It's going to rain again soon, I'd rather cook something up and get a good night's rest. No use traveling in the rain this late."

Kesh-Ra was about to disagree, but remembered Niamh had done all the fighting between the two.

"Fine." He relented, "I'll go look for more wood then."

"Thank you."

By the time Kesh-Ra had finished it had already begun to rain. Niamh kept the fire going long enough to cook her freshly caught rabbit. Kesh-Ra didn't realize how hungry he was until he smelled the fresh herbs she used on the hearty meal.

Niamh made sure to use whatever she could find to make a shelter from the rain, and they ate in silence, watching the rain sizzle in the fire. Niamh's ears twitched at the scraping sounds Kesh-Ra began to make. She looked over and saw he was grinding herbs in a mortar.

"So you're an Alchemist?" She asked, settling into her bedroll.

Kesh-Ra nodded, "I apprenticed under one of the finest in Black Marsh. I patented one of my own poultices once. Got rid of adolescent marsh boils. He was very proud of me for that."

"Who was he?"

Kesh-Ra paused, "He was Elaandai-Ra...my father. That was his cabin I was in."

Niamh felt an overwhelming guilt, "I'm sorry."

"No need. He's been gone for some time. But I loved him dearly." Kesh-Ra nodded again, "He is with the Hist now, and someday I will meet him again."

"It's good that you two were close." Niamh smiled.

"What about your family?" Kesh-Ra asked.

Niamh shrugged, "My father is chieftain of our clan. No doubt my sisters told him of my inevitable capture."

"Is that why you were running?" Kesh-Ra looked at her, "I don't mean to pry-"

"When the nobleman came to my father offering riches for our land, we all knew it was wrong. My father refused. So the noble came back with soldiers and fire. He took me and my three youngest sisters. Before he could climb on top of me I stuck my dagger in his throat. When the Captain told me I could offer myself in return for his silence, I punched him and killed his men...I made sure my sisters escaped. I ran the opposite direction." Niamh said, drawing in the dirt with her forefinger, "I couldn't let those soldiers get to them. That's why the Captain wanted me dead, and worse."

Kesh-Ra shook his head, "Despicable human beings…"

"If we hadn't gotten caught up in this I might have been halfway home by now." Niamh frowned, "I should have liked to be there for the harvest."

"I just can't wait to get back to my home. I had all my teas there." Kesh-Ra lamented.

Niamh raised her brow, then rolled over onto her side.

"Get some sleep, Kesh-Ra."

"Unlikely," Kesh-Ra looked out into the night, "We're by the river. And river's bring crabs and fish with fangs."

Niamh gave an unintelligible grumble followed by soft snoring. Kesh-Ra shook his head, wondering how she could fall asleep so quickly. Eventually he settled down, having put away his sparse alchemical mixtures.

Kesh-Ra settled down into his bedroll, listening to the sound of pouring rain as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Niamh and Kesh-Ra set out just after sunrise. They had packed up whatever had remained of the abandoned camp and began their long journey through the pouring rain. Niamh had managed to pull a map from a dirtied pack, trying to get a sense of where they were heading.

Having to cross the rest of the length of the river took up a large amount of time, and it was nearly three hours into their journey before the Imperial City was out of sight. They came onto the Red Ring road, Niamh appreciated the quick accessibility to their destination but was loathe to be out in the open. However Kesh-Ra reminded her that straying too far would take up more time than they wanted to waste.

Their path took them through the Great Forest, and Niamh was delighted to see so much green growing around her. In the distance, the two could hear the low howling of a wolf pack. Kesh-Ra came closer to Niamh.

"You'll be fine, Kesh-Ra." Niamh told him.

"I don't exactly have a fondness for woodland creatures." Kesh-Ra jumped when he heard a twig snap.

Niamh rolled her eyes and continued on.

The next few hours were spent going through the forest. Every so often Kesh-Ra would stop to pick up a random herb and he would whisper it's properties while storing it in his pack.

When their path began to incline Kesh-Ra sat down in the wet grass.

"What's wrong?" Niamh asked.

"I can't do this." Kesh-Ra was breathless, "My body was made for water not mountains."

"We're almost there," Niamh pointed out, "Just a couple more hours and we'll be there."

Kesh-Ra shook his head, if it was sweat or rain beading down his scales Niamh couldn't tell.

"We've been walking nearly six hours." He whined.

"Kesh-Ra, we've stopped about ten times just for you. We need to keep going." Niamh urged him.

"I can't make it up that incline it will kill me." Kesh-Ra told her, "You can make it, you have those thick wood elf legs that can carry you. I'm just a wisp of an Argonian."

"Y'ffre, help me." Niamh shook her head, "I'm going with or without you." She started walking up the path.

Kesh-Ra crossed his arms, thinking he was determined to stay there. But at the sound of another pack of wolves he quickly scrambled to his feet and followed after Niamh.

True to Niamh's word they came to the Priory just before sundown. As they came upon the quiet monastery the rain began to subside. A bell rang as Niamh went to open the first door they came to.

Two brothers sat conversing at a table when Niamh and Kesh-Ra entered.

"Can I help you?" One of them asked.

"We're here to see Jauffre." Niamh told them.

The two monks looked at each other.

"He's just upstairs." The other said.

Kesh-Ra saw the roaring fire, urging Niamh to go on while he warmed himself. Niamh ascended the stairs, the water from her hair and clothes dripping in her wake. She rounded the corner, seeing an older monk sitting at a desk, his nose in a book.

"Excuse me," Niamh started, "Are you Brother Jauffre?"

The Breton monk looked up from his book, "Indeed I am. What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"I am Niamh. I was sent by Baurus to come find you." Niamh explained.

"Baurus?" Jauffre seemed caught off guard, "Then you have information of the Emperor's murder?"

"Indeed I do," Niamh started, "I was there when he died-"

"You better start explaining yourself." Jauffre interrupted.

Niamh furrowed her brow, but held her tongue. Instead she regaled him of her time in the prison cell with Kesh-Ra and following the Blades until eventually the Emperor had been killed. From her pack she took out the Amulet of Kings, her eyes glowing as she passed on the bright red jewel to Jauffre. His eyes widened.

"This is indeed the Amulet of Kings." He marvelled, "As unlikely as your story seems I'm inclined to believe you." He sighed, "The fate of Uriel Septim was strange indeed. And he mentioned the Prince of Destruction, Mehrunes Dagon. One of the many demonic lords of Oblivion." He contemplated to himself before muttering.

"Close shut the Jaws of Oblivion...I admit it is perplexing. He must have perceived some threat from Oblivion. Though many say there is no passage between our worlds. It's protected by magical barriers." He sighed again, "But only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind all those rituals that come with the coronation. The Amulet itself is a gift from the gods to Saint Alessia herself. The Amulet is a holy relic, and the Emperor uses it to light the Dragonfires in the Imperial City. Now…" He shook his head, "For the first time in centuries the Dragonfires will go dark."

Jauffre stood up, "It is possible the Dragonfires protected us from the realm of Oblivion. Or even greater threats than that."

Niamh could hardly swallow all of this information, reminding the monk as to why she was given the amulet.

"The Emperor wished that we find his remaining son." She said.

"Yes," Jauffre nodded, "I was one of the few who knew of his existence. You see many years ago I was Captain of the Emperor's bodyguards. One night he brought to me a sleeping baby boy, and he told me to ensure his safety. Hide him away. I was to deliver him somewhere out of the city. He did not say, but I knew it was his son. Time to time he would ask me about the child's progress. It seems now this illegitimate child is the heir to the throne."

Niamh shifted her stance, "Where is he?"

"Martin serves Akatosh in the city of Kvatch. It is only just south of here. You must find him at once. If the enemy has learned of him, and they are sure to by now, he is in grave danger." Then he added, "And please let me know if there's anything you need. My resources are limited here, but I will help in any way I can."

"Thank you, Brother Jauffre. I only ask for a few supplies for my friend and I to take on the road." Niamh told him.

Jauffre walked over to a chest on the side of the room.

"Take whatever you need from this, but then please go quickly." He insisted, "I fear for Martin's safety."

"I will do everything I can." Niamh assured him, taking a better bow and arrow for herself, and better fitting leathers for Kesh-Ra.

She descended the steps, finding Kesh-Ra lying by the fire. The two monks staring at him. Niamh came over and nudged him with her boot.

"We're leaving." She said.

"But I've only just gotten comfortable," Kesh-Ra frowned, "And we've been travelling all day."

"Rest can come later, my friend." Niamh pulled him up, then whispered, "We need to find Uriel's heir as soon as we can. He could be in grave danger."

"So are my poor feet." Kesh-Ra frowned. He took the leathers from Niamh and sighed, "Fine. But I'll complain the whole way."

"I'm fine with that." Niamh clapped his back.

Kesh-Ra changed out of his rags and slung a bag of supplies over his back. Niamh switched out her torn quiver for a lighter one that Jauffre gave her. Once they were set they exchanged thanks with Jauffre and the monks.

And without another word they opened the door and disappeared into the quiet night.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Right away there was an undeniable loyalty. You could see it in their eyes. The Gods themselves could not have conjured such a thing."_

 **A Flower in Dragonfire**

 **-Anonymous**

The journey to Kvatch was long and arduous. Kesh-Ra asked Niamh to stop in Skingrad for the night, but Niamh had to remind him they had no means to pay an innkeeper. Kesh-Ra relented to a small nap under a tree, while Niamh climbed into the branches to keep watch.

A whole day had passed since they had left Weynon Priory. If Niamh was exhausted, she did not show it. Her determination drove her to reach Kvatch. Kesh-Ra questioned why she was so suddenly loyal to this mission, to which she only replied that it was the least she could do for the Emperor who set her free.

Kesh-Ra didn't question further.

The rain had finally subsided, and Niamh stopped just as the last few drops hit the ground.

"What's wrong?" Kesh-Ra asked, huffing his way up beside her.

"There is an acrid scent in the air," She said, "And look-" She pointed to the sky.

Kesh-Ra noticed that the sky wasn't red with the oncoming sunset, for that had passed hours ago. They could see the outline of Kvatch, the bright red sky its antithesis.

"Strange indeed. Lights from a festival?" Kesh-Ra asked.

"Unlikely." Nimah pressed on, "There are no holidays for the humans on this day."

Nearing the road to go up to the city, Niamh and Kesh-Ra were stopped by a man nearly out of breath.

"Leave here!" He said wildly, taking Nimah by the collar.

"Calm yourself, man," Kesh-Ra pulled him off of Niamh, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Gate-" The man breathed out, "Demons. The city in ruins!" He pushed himself away from the two and ran away.

Kesh-Ra looked at Niamh, "Demons?"

"Let's go." Niamh motioned for him to follow.

Reluctantly, Kesh-Ra made the long trek with Niamh. They came upon an encampment of wounded. It seemed nearly half the city was there. Healers tents were set up, people bustling about with varying ranges of gashes and burns.

Niamh pulled one woman to the side, her eyes darting back and forth while Niamh spoke.

"What happened here?"

The woman shook, "No one is sure. The gate opened and those creatures came out. If not for Captain Matius and his men we would have not made it out."

Niamh let out a soft curse, then asked, "What of Brother Martin?"

The woman raised her brow, "The priest? Last I saw he was in the city. Speak to the Captain, he may know more. But they are currently fending off the attacks from the gate."

"Thank you." Niamh hurried away.

"Niamh, wait." Kesh-Ra stopped her.

"We need to be up there." Niamh was adamant.

"Look at these people-" Kesh-Ra pointed.

Among the small crowd of dead and dying, a few of the priests were going about mumbling about the end times.

"No repentance…" One passed by, shoving his head into his hands.

Niamh furrowed her brows, rage taking over. She grabbed the priest.

"You will listen to me! How can you go about your own people and tell them they are doomed to die?" She shook him away, "They need guidance and you only give them your own prophetic ramblings of death!"

The priest was befuddled, but couldn't get out an answer before Niamh raced away up the hill to the city.

Kesh-Ra let out a defeated sigh and apologized to the priest. He followed Niamh, calling out to her and begging her not to continue.

"Stubborn elf." He muttered to himself.

He found Niamh halted at the top of the hill. Her eyes were glossed over as she looked upon the mountain of bodies.

"We need to do something, Kesh…" She said quietly.

"Okay." He offered no further resistance.

The two of them walked past the bodies, seeing a barrier in the distance. Niamh's ears twitched and she heard sounds of battle. She took out her bow and ran to meet the unknown enemy.

The skies above them turned red with fire and blood. Ash poured down like rain as the guards fought off the demonic creatures coming from the gates. Slimy little yellow goblins spat their venom, flames bursting from their hands and burning the resistance.

The few of them that came from the portal were felled quickly. Niamh sent off arrows in different directions, most of them striking true.

A man dressed in better armor than the rest finished killing the yellow creature and came over to Niamh.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, civilian?" He asked her.

"Are you Captain Matius?" Niamh asked.

"I am."

"Captain," Niamh began, "I must ask you what has happened here."

The Captain became angry, "Lost the damn city that's what. Those damn scamps keep coming out of the gate. They were too much, too fast...I still have people trapped in the city. I think some made it to the Chapel, but everyone else were run down in the very streets. The Count and his men are holed up in the keep." He looked to the Oblivion Gate, swirling with fire, "This thing came out of nowhere, blocking us from going back. I have men in there, Divines know if they'll ever come back. We're holding our ground as much as we can." His tone changed, Niamh felt that this man was prepared to give his life.

"We will help as much as we can." Niamh was determined.

"I assume 'we' means you and your cowering friend?" The Captain looked back at Kesh-Ra, who was throwing up after looking at the fresh corpses.

Niamh shook her head, but looked back at the Captain, "You say you have men inside?"

"They've been in there for what seems like hours. I can't risk sending more." Captain Matius told her, "I have to protect what little civilians we have left."

"Then we will stand with you for as long as we can." Niamh said.

"Numbers won't matter if we can't get that thing closed." The Captain said defeatedly.

Kesh-Ra stared at the gate. It was a large fiery sphere that loomed just in front of the city gates. Obsidian lined the structure, lava seemingly seeping from cracks along the black frame. He felt his stomach drop. The soldiers behind the barricade had lost any morale they had left. The people were broken and defeated.

He barely had time to process the bleak surroundings when he saw Niamh take up her bow and make her way across the field, her red hair whipping in the hot wind. She didn't bother to look back before she stepped into the portal of fire.

Kesh-Ra jolted forward to follow, but the Captain held him back. From the look in his eye, Kesh-Ra feared he would never see Niamh again.

* * *

Niamh crawled up the steps in the main tower. A dead dremora at her feet as she stood at the top. The overwhelming scent of burnt flesh and hair filled Niamhs nose, nearly making her vomit.

She stumbled to the door that led to the very top of the center tower. The knight had told her this was where the sigil stone was kept, and she prayed that he was right. She was alone in this, having sent the remaining knights back through the gate to Kvatch. Niamh knew this was something better done through stealth.

There was a limp in her gait as she ascended the uneven bone steps. She quickly shot an arrow at a nearby scamp before it realized she was there. Niamh tripped over the top of the steps, miscalculating where she was setting her foot.

The arrow wound in her leg burned and she staved off the need to scream. She ripped a piece of her trousers off, tying a makeshift tourniquet around her foreleg. Shakily she came back to her feet, biting back the pain as she pushed herself to run up the next set of stairs.

A low growl came from the far side of the adjacent staircase. Niamh saw a dremora churl, and it spotted her easily. It pointed a bloody finger at her, yelling a guttural warcry.

Between them, Niamh could see a large glowing stone. A beam shot right through the roof, and she knew she had found her target.

She and the dremora stood at opposite ends. Niamh reached for her arrows, finding that she had none left. The only thing left for her to do was to run for the stone.

As if sensing her motive, the dremora charged.

Niamh leapt to the platform that had the sigil stone, her entire body aching in pain. Without another thought she grabbed the orb with both of her hands. Her fingertips were on fire, and a white glow led from her hands to all over her body. She let out a scream when the intense burning made its way to her brain. Her head swam and the tower disappeared from her vision.

One moment she was in the dark tower, and the next she was standing in a renewed downpour, holding the now cold sigil stone in her hands.

The sky was no longer red, now grey and bleak. Niamh let the sigil stone fall to the muddy ground. The next thing she felt was Kesh-Ra wrapping his scaly arms around her.

She didn't hear what he was saying, instead she patted his back and assured him she was alright.

The Captain and his soldiers came up to her. Matius was spellbound.

"I can't believe it's gone." He seemed to have a renewed energy to him, "We can enter the city."

Niamh nodded her head, "I need to get to the chapel, Captain."

"All in good time, my lady. The city was still rampant with demons last we saw."

"I'll need arrows then." Niamh said.

A few soldiers handed whatever spare arrows they had, as well as a dagger should she need it. Kesh-Ra held up a dull sword they had given him, determined to stand by Niamh as they entered the city.

When the gates to Kvatch finally opened once more, the group was met by an onslaught of scamps and dremora. With renewed vigor the soldiers fought through the mass. Even Kesh-Ra was alongside Niamh, keeping back the scamps that went for her as she focused her arrows on the dremora.

Once the city square was cleared, the Captain signaled for the fighters to rally in the temple.

In the chapel, Niamh and Kesh-Ra saw the remaining villagers pleading to their gods for help. When they saw the soldiers they cried and sobbed with relief.

"People of Kvatch, the square is clear and the way to the gates are open!" Captain Matius announced, "Please make your way down to the settlement where you can receive medical attention."

"Wait-" Niamh started.

She tried to look through the crowd of people that flooded the exit, thinking maybe she could spot the man who may look like the Emperor. She called his name, thinking one of them turned. But the villagers had left in such a hurry she hadn't been able to see if he responded to his own name.

She felt her temper flare, but it was snuffed when the Captain commended her for her bravery.

"Now that we're in the city we need to get to the castle and rescue the Count. I desperately need your help in this. My men are stretched thin now more than ever." He pleaded.

Niamh let out a long sigh, but she saw the look in the other soldiers and relented.

"I will help you find your count."

The Captain was visibly relieved. He turned to rally his men, and Niamh took the opportunity to speak to Kesh-Ra.

"Kesh-Ra," she started, "I need you to go down to the settlement and receive any villagers that manage to make it out."

"You'll have to do more than that to get me to leave your side. Especially with that wound in your leg. As if I didn't notice..." Kesh-Ra seemed adamant.

Niamh ignored his concern, "I don't know what we'll find out there. If I don't make it I need you to get Martin to Weynon Priory. I'll hear no objection."

"You are willing to give your life to people who have already asked too much of you." Kesh-Ra lowered his voice, "You need healing and rest. Who knows what being in a plane of Oblivion has done to your body?"

Niamh took Kesh-Ra by the shoulders, staring him down with her cat-like eyes.

"You have to trust me, Kesh…" She let go, fixing her armor, "I need you to do this for me. Remember to get Martin to the Priory, with or without me."

Kesh-Ra didn't want to stomach the thought of journeying alone with Martin, and the idea of Niamh possibly dying in the oncoming battle. But he saw the determination on her face and knew he couldn't change her mind.

"Alright." He said, his throat drying up.

"Thank you." Niamh said, walking over to meet the Captain and remaining soldiers.

Kesh-Ra watched them leave the chapel, and reluctantly he left in the opposite direction.

He found himself back at the settlement, the sounds of dying and distraught people was louder than before. Kesh-Ra set to work, using his knowledge of restoration to do what he could to ease the pains of the poor people of Kvatch. Hours had gone by and he nearly forgot why he was there when he heard a woman thanking one of the priests. His name was Martin.

Kesh-Ra left his patient once he felt he had done all he could do. Timidly he tapped on the shoulder of the priest.

"You're Brother Martin?" Kesh-Ra asked.

"I am." The priest said.

Kesh-Ra felt a wave of unease fall over him. For an odd reason, Martins eyes threw off his guard; swirls of grey, blue, and green. It was as if his eyes hadn't decided which was the dominant color, and instead were always changing.

"Can I help you?" Martin asked.

Kesh-Ra shook his head, regaining his nerve.

"I am Kesh-Ra. And. Well. My friend and I...we were sent to find you."

"Me?" Martin shifted his stance, clearly uncomfortable, "Why me? I'm just a priest."

"Oh dear…" Kesh-Ra rubbed his scaly cheeks, "I'm not very good at explaining things. Niamh would know how to say this better. She's the reason we're here anyway I told her not to go into that city. But no, she had to go into the gate and then on to the castle…"

"Your friend, she closed the gate?" Martin asked. Up until then Kesh-Ra had noticed the priest had kept a level tone of voice, but he had let on an unmistakable glimpse of excitement.

"Foolish if you ask me, a single Bosmer going into Oblivion and not knowing if she'll come back." Kesh-Ra shook his head, "But I'm rambling. As usual. Niamh says I do that when I'm nervous. Although I don't know why I am. But I must admit there's definitely something about you that's unnerving me. It is certainly something to do with your eyes...they're very much like-" Kesh-Ra stopped himself.

He took a moment to look Martin over, finding that there was an unmistakable resemblance to the late Emperor. Kesh-Ra distinctly recalled that the Emperor had the same eye color, no doubt a Septim trait.

"Kesh-Ra is it?" Martin asked, "Are you alright? I must admit I'm very confused as to why you sought me out in the first place-"

Martin was interrupted by a loud commotion. A group of soldiers were descending the hill, and at the forefront was a Bosmer woman. Kesh-Ra took a step toward her, and Martin assumed that this woman was indeed the one Kesh-Ra was rambling about.

He caught a glimpse of her before she fell into a crowd of grateful villagers, feeling something stir in the pit of his stomach.

"Niamh!" Kesh-Ra called.

The crowd broke, and Niamh limped out to meet the Argonian. Her self made tourniquet was now bled all the way through, but she kept her head high as to not give way to the pain.

"Niamh…" Kesh-Ra helped bring her over to Martin, "I'd like to introduce you-"

"Martin." Niamh stopped him. She shrugged off his attempts to help and came face to face with the priest, "You're Martin..." She eyed him.

Martin looked as if he wasn't sure what to say despite the obvious. Niamh caught his gaze and suddenly it seemed as if their bones hadn't been chilled by the rain. A unmistakable warmth grew from a flutter in their chests.

Niamh shifted her stance, seemingly trying to decipher what color his eyes were. She sucked in a rush of cold air as if to bring herself back to her senses.

Kesh-Ra cleared his throat, breaking the trance. Martin felt his feet back on solid ground, then sputtered.

"I am...And I am at a disadvantage, you seem to know more of me than I seem to know of you." Martin said.

"Kesh and I have come from Weynon Priory. Jauffre sent us to find you." Niamh explained.

"Is Jauffre alright?" concern fell over Martins face, "Is he well?"

"Jauffre is fine. It's you we have to be worried about." Kesh-Ra said.

"What?"

"You didn't tell him, Kesh?" Niamh asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Not exactly." Kesh-Ra shrugged.

"Tell me what?" Martin furrowed his brow, "I've been nothing but confused as to why you are speaking to me in the first place and how you know me."

Niamh locked eyes with his, "Martin, I know what I have to tell you seems incredulous, but I need you to trust me. We are here to take you to Weynon Priory because I have it on good authority assassins are after you at this very moment. You are the last heir to the murdered Emperor and I am to ensure your protection." she said bluntly.

Martin took a step back, ignoring the renewed chill from the rain as he took in the newfound discovery.

"I…" He began, "I don't know if I can bring myself...if this is part of a divine plan I want nothing of it. I've had a hard time understanding the gods right now. I can't. You have the wrong man. No...My father was a farmer, and I am a priest."

"You must," Niamh was adamant, "Gods or no I need you to come with us. You are Emperor Uriels heir and like it or not you are in danger because of it. Those daedra were here for you..."

"An entire city destroyed to get at me? I don't understand...why?" Martin thought for a moment, "Because...I am the Emperors son?" His face paled.

"Why would I lie to you?" Niamh asked.

Martin looked down at Niamh, seeing nothing but concern in her leaf colored eyes.

"I believe you."

"Then I need you with me. Come to Weynon Priory." Niamh said to him.

"You destroyed the Oblivion Gate, gave the people hope. And you drove the daedra back. You have done more for the people than they are sure to do for you...yes. Yes I will come. And I will hear what Jauffre has to say about this." Martin relented.

"Then we have no time to lose." Niamh said, limping her way towards the rain soaked road back to the Priory.

"You're still wounded and you need rest." Kesh-Ra followed after her, Martin not far behind.

"We need to get Martin to Jauffre before we can think about anything else, Kesh." Niamh told him.

The three were on the road for an hour before Niamh finally collapsed to the ground. Martin was the first to help her into the treeline, setting her up against the trunk of a willow. Kesh-Ra fumbled through his satchel to find healing herbs while Martin carefully unraveled the rotted cloth from Niamhs leg.

"How long has this been unattended?" He asked her, taking advantage of the rain and letting the water wash away the grime on the wound.

"Since before the gate closed." Kesh-Ra answered.

Niamh gritted her teeth as Martin tried his best to dry the hole in her leg.

"I was in that damned tower I didn't have time to look at it." Niamh shot back.

"No sense in lamenting over what could have been done about it." Martin took a salve from Kesh-Ra and steadied Niamhs leg, "We'll do what we can on the road."

Kesh-Ra held Niamh back, knowing the pain would make her thrash.

"I still suggest we make our way to Skingrad first beforehand. We can resupply from there and actually have a good nights rest." Kesh-Ra said.

"We don't have time for such things we need to get to the Priory." Niamh dug her fingers into the dirt, writhing as Martin ran the salve over her arrow wound, she eyed his hands carefully.

"Kesh-Ra is right, you cannot continue on the road with an injury like this." Martin said.

Niamh grabbed Kesh-Ra by the collar, speaking through gritted teeth, "If you have to leave me then do so, but you get Martin to Weynon Priory."

"Niamh, stop being so stubborn." Kesh-Ra insisted.

Niamh was steadying herself to prepare to stand. Kesh-Ra became exacerbated, and before Niamh could stand he reeled his arm back and punched her, screaming loudly as he did. Niamhs eyes rolled back and she fell limp.

Martin looked at Kesh-Ra in horror.

"Why did you do that?"

"We're not getting anywhere with her protesting." Kesh-Ra said.

Martin nodded, moving to finish his doctoring before throwing Niamh over his shoulder. Kesh-Ra took her weapons. The two had just set on the road when Kesh-Ra stopped and had to but his head between his knees and breathe.

"What's the matter?" Martin asked.

Kesh-Ra let out a loud groan, as if he were going to be sick to his stomach.

"She's going to kill me."


	4. Chapter 4

" _It was never easy on the road in those days, even on a good day you don't know who or what sort of trouble you might find yourself in."_

 **A Flower in Dragonfire**

 **-Anonymous**

Niamh winced when sunlight hit her eyes. She shot up when she felt soft cotton sheets underneath her fingers and bare legs. Her eyes darted around the room, finding Martin sitting by the window. He broke his train of thought when he saw her.

"You're awake…" He sat up, "How are you feeling?"

Niamh became self conscious and pulled the blankets close to her.

Martin looked at his hands, "Kesh-Ra insisted we stop in Skingrad. He didn't want to wake you so he offered to trade a few things in town." He stood up and brought Niamh a bundle of clothing, "I thought you might feel better once you changed." Then he added, "I didn't take your other clothes...one of the Temple healers came by during the night…" He quieted himself.

"Thank you." Niamh said quietly, keeping her gaze on him, then she suddenly became concerned, "I hope you slept some."

"I'll be fine." Martin said, then he added, "And your wound?"

"Better."

Martin nodded slowly, clearly uncomfortable.

"You should have left me on that road." Niamh said.

"And travel alone with Kesh-Ra...I think not." Martin gave a weak smile.

Niamh snorted, "Yes he can be quite a handful...then again he is much younger than either of us."

"To be young again and have the luxury to complain about the mundane." Martin lamented, "He's lucky."

There was a long silence afterwards. Niamh had noticed Martins forehead crease, as if he hadn't liked what he was thinking.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Niamh said, trying to create conversation, "I can't promise it will be any easier from this point forward."

Martin rubbed the back of his neck, "It's still all just sinking in. Those poor people in Kvatch…"

"Don't start blaming yourself." Niamh told him, moving to sit on the edge of the bed all the while watching where Martin was putting his hands, "You didn't know. No one did."

"I don't know why you're helping me...but it is a great comfort." Martin admitted, "I know I'd be dead if you hadn't closed the gate and cleared the city."

Niamh couldn't help but smile, "I'm sure your people would have gotten along just fine."

"Hardly…" Martin shifted his stance.

"Martin?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to step out so I can change?"

Martin sighed with relief, as if the aura in the room had been pressing all around him.

"Yes, yes I will…" He quickly ushered out of the room.

Niamh took a deep breath once the door was closed.

As she was changing, she couldn't help but think that Martin was strange for a human. Granted she hadn't been around many priests, but he was the first man that hadn't asked her for a fuck. She was wary, and out on the road she would watch him.

Martin had given her a soft blue cotton shirt, paired with dark trousers. Niamh was glad to be out of her furs, but she would carry them with her just in case. She pulled her hair up off of her neck, tying it back with a leather thong. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, noticing she looked fairly gaunt. She frowned, telling herself that the least of her worries would be over once she had fulfilled her promise to the dead Emperor.

She felt a shudder run through her body. Seeing how Martin so closely resembled his father was eerie, and she just couldn't get over how magnificent their eyes were. She shook her head, feeling herself becoming taken with childish fancies.

When she was ready, she collected her things and met Martin and Kesh-Ra down at the bar. Kesh-Ra was nursing a cool mug of milk when he saw her. He spit it up, racing to her feet to beg forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry-" Kesh-Ra started.

Niamh held her hand up, stating bluntly, "We've lost daylight, we need to move." Then she added quietly, "Thank you, Kesh." Before leading the other two out into the city.

The noon sun had dried all the rain off of the cobblestones, and Niamhs ears pricked when her boots hit the hard stone. Skingrad was filled with unfamiliar smells, most of them the humans that passed by. Kesh-Ra flinched whenever he heard yelling, moving closer to Niamh each time.

They hadn't had time to stop into any of the stores, though Kesh-Ra begged to go into the apothecary. Niamh was already irritated enough they had wasted half a day.

Nearing the edge of the city they came to a small cluster of two story homes. Kesh-Ra fell back when he heard a glass bottle break against the ground.

"C'mon, Elanora!" Someone yelled, "Let me in!"

The three warily peered around the home, seeing a Redguard woman standing under the crude windows, her greying locs pulled up in a loose bun. She didn't seem phased by the broken bottle at her feet.

A beautiful elven poked her head out, her red lips set in a frown.

"I told you to leave, Celeste!" She said angrily, "Drunkard!"

Celeste shook her head, "Darling, I'm better now."

Elanora took up another empty bottle, "And this is?" She threw it at Celeste.

Celeste stepped out of the way before it hit her chest. Then she muttered under her breath, "Crazy bitch…" She looked up again, "Will you at least let me in so we don't have to talk through a window?"

"No!" Elanora slammed her window shut and closed the curtains.

Celeste huffed, then seemed to notice people were looking at her.

She nodded her head to acknowledge them, "Marital squabbles." She laughed awkwardly.

"Quite." Kesh-Ra cleared his throat, then he pulled on Niamhs shirt, "Let's go."

"Going on a trip?" Celeste asked.

"Well, yes-" Martin started.

"What's it to you?" Niamh asked quickly.

"Touchy touchy…" Celeste laughed, "Well if you're leaving Skingrad I'd be glad to accompany you."

"Why?" Kesh-Ra asked.

Elanora had opened the window once more, throwing out Celestes clothing, along with her weapons. She slammed the window before Celeste could blink.

Celeste looked at Kesh-Ra again, then shrugged, "Free time."

Niamh watched Celeste gather her greatsword and chainmail.

"You're a warrior?" She asked.

"Yes," Celeste smiled, coming to her full height after she cleaned up her things into her pack, "Formerly retired, but I've been known to guard a caravan or take up mercenary work now and again. I'm willing to travel, at least until the wife misses my tongue."

Martin suppressed his smile when he saw the look of horror on Kesh-Ras face.

Niamh thought for a moment, shifting her stance.

"And if you do accompany us…"

As if sensing her question, Celeste replied, "I earn my keep. All I ask is that I keep what I find. And I'll leave should you ever ask it of me."

Kesh-Ra nudged Niamh, "We could use another body watching our backs."

"She seems genuine." Martin added, "And in need of company given the current situation."

Niamh sighed, "Alright...but know this. Our road is treacherous…"

"I've seen my fair share of danger in my time." Celeste came to join the others, "I can handle myself."

"Fine," Niamh said, then whispered, "But if any harm comes to either Martin or Kesh-Ra, I will kill you."

Celeste just smiled, "Understood."

Niamh just glared, but held her tongue and marched towards the gates of the city.

Celeste turned around and blew a kiss to Elanora, who was watching through the curtains.

"I love you, my flower!" She called, receiving a choice finger in response.

Celeste turned to join the others.

Niamh felt she could finally breathe once they reached the outskirts of the city. Though she was in front as they walked the Gold Road, Niamh kept looking back to see where Martin was, taking care to see what Celeste was doing. Kesh-Ra kept looking between the three, thinking to himself that Niamh was being maybe too cautious. He liked Celeste enough, and she was pleasant enough company when she wasn't being inappropriate.

Celeste had asked him what the purpose of their journey was, and Kesh-Ra was all too eager to retell their adventures so far. He made sure to include the part where Niamh had dragged him through a sewer system and he was almost eaten alive by goblins. Celeste gave a hearty laugh.

"Sounds like you've had quite the adventure since you left your little hovel, Master Argonian."

"After we leave Martin in the capable hands of the monks I think I'd like to return. I was working on a health potion to ease the pains of skooma addiction."

"A worthy cause," Celeste said, "I remember I did a tour in Morrowind nearing seven years ago. Some protection detail for an Imperial noble or something." She waved her hand, "How he managed to scrounge up enough names to drop and get an entire Imperial guard detail I'll never know. But, I remember touring the marketplace and seeing an entire row of slaves up for auction. This particular seller had them all drugged up on skooma, keeps them complacent when you're traveling city to city…"

Kesh-Ra balled up his fist, "Cursed Dunmer…"

"I think they're getting their dues." Celeste said, "The Nerevarine...well she's something else."

Martin turned to her, "You've seen the Nerevarine?"

Celeste smiled, "I know Narya quite well."

"Funny...everyone I've spoken to has always said the Nerevarine was a man." Kesh-Ra said.

Celeste scoffed, "Just because Indoril Nerevar was a man, doesn't make his reincarnated soul one. I heard it explained once," She thought for a moment, "Souls have never had gender, so why should our bodies? We are as we are."

Kesh-Ra gave a wry smile, "Argonians have never been born with specific gender. I might have been hatched as what one would assume to be female. But in my heart I feel that I am male. Therefore I am."

"The important thing is that you're comfortable with your own self." Celeste told him, clapping him on the back.

They walked in silence for over two hours before coming upon the white silhouette of the Imperial City on the horizon. Martin stopped in his tracks to gaze upon it.

"I've only been to the City a handful of times…" He admitted, "I guess I never really noticed how it's looked before. Always my nose stuck in a book, or praying at the temple."

"And now you'll be asked to rule from there." Kesh-Ra added, "It's an awesome responsibility."

"I know…"

Niamh kept walking, muttering "It's not that great."

Martin lingered back with Kesh-Ra and Celeste.

"She doesn't trust me." He said, "She'll make quick conversation, but I know she is very uncomfortable with my presence. Have I offended her in some way?"

Kesh-Ra nodded, "To be fair I still don't think she fully trusts me either. It's not just you, Martin."

"I thought you two were close?" Celeste asked.

Kesh-Ra laughed, "We've only just met days ago."

Celeste gave a mirthful laugh.

Martin furrowed his brow, "And yet you follow her?"

"Niamh, in her own strange way, saved my life. Sure she's an absolute thorn in my tail, but she's tried to make up for her mistakes." Kesh-Ra sighed, "Had your Emperor father not released us...I shudder to think what might have happened to her in those dungeons."

"Yes, you mentioned the soldiers…"

Kesh-Ra lowered his voice, "She doesn't know that I saw what they did to her on our way to the City...or if she does she would never ask." He shook his head, "The depravity of man will never cease to shock me."

The three fell quiet.

Time passed and the group came to a ravine, the only way across being a rickety bridge. Kesh-Ra moaned.

"Not this thing…"

"Kesh-Ra, I've already told you-" Niamh started.

"Yes, yes, keep your eye on the other side and count your steps." Kesh-Ra sighed, "You nagged me the first time."

Niamh stopped and turned to look at him just as she reached the first step. With one raise of her brow Kesh-Ra issued a swift apology. Niamh turned back towards the bridge.

She hit the first plank with her foot, tapping it to test its hold. When it seemed sturdy she slowly continued on. She counted each of her steps, focusing on the trees just at the opposite end. Deftly, she avoided the spot Kesh-Ra had fallen through on their way to Kvatch, calling back to warn Kesh-Ra once more. He stood at the edge and mocked her for nagging again, earning a slap upside the head from Celeste.

Niamh had just reached the very end of the bridge when she noticed a parchment nailed to the post securing the rope. She snatched it up quickly when she saw that it was a call for her bounty.

She furrowed her brow, looking to the others.

"Have you seen this?"

Kesh-Ra was halfway across the bridge when he called to her, "I'm trying to focus, Niamh."

When he finally reached her, Niamh shoved the bounty into his chest.

Kesh-Ra glared at her, but then began to read.

"'Reward, one thousand Septims for the live capture and return of'...well at least it doesn't say your name…"

"Kesh."

"Right, right…'This Bosmer woman. She is to be brought into the custody of one...Captain Alban.' That absolute prick," Kesh-Ra scoffed, "'And this crude picture does you no justice, your face is more square than anything."

Niamh groaned, "That's beside the point, Kesh...you and I both know the Emperor dismissed our charges…"

"Oh well the Captain is all too clever...it says here you're a fugitive in the investigation of his murder."

"Bullshit."

Kesh-Ra looked to Martin, who had just joined them. Celeste was the last to cross.

"It seems we've made quite an impression in your fair city." Kesh-Ra said.

Martin read the bounty.

"These accusations are baseless." He said.

"We were there when he was killed." Kesh-Ra said.

"Baurus is our witness." Niamh told him.

"I'm sure he can put these falsities to rest." Kesh-Ra assured Niamh, "For now we'll stay clear of the city."

Niamh felt her stomach tighten, "The guards that patrol the roads…"

"Then we cut through the wilds." Martin suggested, "Yes it will be treacherous, but if the guards really are looking for you we must err on the side of caution. I'd rather face a wolf than a group of well armed guards."

"We can stick to the trees, but come nightfall these hills are extremely dangerous." Celeste said to them, "Even Khajiit don't even cross through the Great Forest." Then she thought, "We could always make a wide half circle through the wilds until we hit where the Red Ring road begins."

"Whatever we do we have to do it quickly. Jauffre will be expecting us at the Priory, and we've already taken longer than expected." Niamh said, "We'll avoid the roads altogether and cut across the forest." She concluded.

The other three warily agreed, immediately trailing off the road and into the woods.

* * *

Night had fallen on the Great Forest. The moons had just started to creep over the trees when Niamh stopped to give the others a rest. Celeste said not to risk firelight, so they ate what little provisions they had with them in a dead silence.

The night sounds had made Kesh-Ra extremely nervous, and in the dark he sought Niamh to assure him that it was nothing more than an owl or a frog.

Kesh-Ra nearly climbed a tree when he heard the howl of a wolf off in the distant hills. Celeste snickered, returning to her last bits of bread.

"Kesh, I told you they won't hurt you." Niamh reminded him.

"They're big, they're covered in fleas, and their teeth are sharp...I don't care what you say." Kesh-Ra held his hand to his chest.

"Could be worse," Celeste said, "Might be werewolves."

"You're joking." Kesh-Ra eyed her.

"Not at all. Sure they're more prevalent in other regions. Skyrim for example...even Morrowind. But as most animals do, they migrate." Celeste told him.

"They live in Valenwood as well," Niamh added, piquing Celestes interest, "But the Bosmer do not fear animals, even if they are part man. My mother is a shaman, and my clan was always taught that it is a great respect to Y'ffre if ones body and soul is intertwined with that of a creature."

"Some say werewolves are a curse from Hircine." Martin said, "Or a blessing if you're a devotee."

"But there's no way an Argonian can become one...right?" Kesh-Ra asked.

Celeste shook her head, "Have you heard of the Hounds of Hircine?"

Kesh-Ras eyes widened, "No…"

"They're all Argonian werewolves. I traveled with the Nerevarine after I retired from the Imperial guard. We ended up in Solstheim and aided a group of the native Nords. It's a long tale but...we ended up in Mortrag Glacier and were set upon by the Hounds. You see they looked different from most werewolves, patches of scales creeping out from the flesh of the wolf." She sighed, "Poor creatures, once they were dead Narya and I saw what they were in their true form. Do not be fooled, Master Argonian, anyone can be infected."

While Kesh-Ra was thinking over the conversation with utter horror, Martin looked to Celeste.

"You seem to have traveled to quite a few places with the Nerevarine."

Celeste nodded, "In part it was one of the greatest times in my life. Elanora would say different, but I just think she didn't like who came home. You spend so long thrust into this great adventure with this wonderful spirit, and when it's over you feel empty." She stared at the ground, "Took me a long time to convince myself that alcohol was my demon."

"How long have you known your wife?" Martin asked.

Celeste seemed to light up at the question, "Nearly thirty years. Her mother was an Altmer seamstress, and her father was an Imperial Captain. They moved to Skingrad when Elanora and I were young teens." She closed her eyes, "When I saw her...I was smitten. I asked her to marry me right after I joined the Imperial guard. Been in that house ever since…" Her voice trailed off and she rubbed the back of her neck. She shrugged her shoulders, "She found a few bottles of wine under the dresser. I told her I had been saving them since before I was sober and just forgot about them. But uh-I think I've hurt her too much."

"Maybe the time away will give her the chance to think it over." Martin suggested, "You've been together a long time."

Celeste laughed, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder as they say." She waved him off, "Listen to me prattle about my marital problems…"

"We've all got something." Martin said to her.

"Like being the heir to an entire Empire?" Kesh-Ra came out of his stupor.

"There's that." Martin sighed.

Niamh signaled the end of the conversation when she told the others to pack up. Kesh-Ra groaned at the thought of moving in the dark, but he knew Niamh didn't want to waste anymore time. They had traveled for an hour before they felt the first drops of rain, Kesh-Ra taking care to flip the cowl of his cloak up before the downpour.

After walking some time through the rain, Niamh could spot lights in the distances.

"That looks to be the Priory." She said, stopping in her muddy tracks, "But…"

"But what?" Martin asked, shielding his eyes from the raindrops.

Niamh hesitated, "The lights...they're moving all about. It's like…" She felt her stomach drop, "Stay here." She raced towards the Priory.

"Who did she say that to?" Kesh-Ra asked.

Martin didn't answer, instead he ran after Niamh, Celeste following. Kesh-Ra looked around him in the darkness, deciding it was best to follow the others after he heard a particularly loud noise.

He came upon Niamh throwing down the dead body of a woman in red robes. A panic set in when he realized what was going on. He searched for Martin, watching him go inside the priory. He followed after, rushing past as Celeste fought off two cultists by chopping their heads off in one swing. Kesh-Ra screamed as he threw himself at the door into the chapel, consequently knocking the cultist that was behind the door onto the floor and into flames.

Kesh-Ra called to Martin, rushing up the stairs to find Jauffre stabbing a cultist in the neck with a hidden dagger. Jauffre held Martin by the shoulders, yelling the one of the cultists made off with the Amulet and he's no longer safe. He threw Martin to Kesh-Ra, urging them to run.

But Martin stood determined and waited for Jauffre to join them before grabbing Kesh-Ra and racing back down the stairs.

The flames grew and licked at their arms and legs as the three practically leaped from the door of the chapel. Kesh-Ra threw himself on the ground to put out the fire on his trousers. He looked up and saw Niamh throwing herself in front of a coming arrow before it his Martin in the chest. She caught it in the shoulder just as Celeste thrust her blade into the archer.

Niamh fell to her knees, Martin dragging her off to the three horses that Jauffre managed to save from the stable.

Kesh-Ra felt his body lift off the ground, Celeste picking him up to throw him on one of the horses, jumping up behind him to follow Brother Jauffre. Kesh-Ra looked for Niamh, blood pouring from her head and shoulder as Martin held onto her as they all rode away from Weynon Priory.

"Take the reins, young master." Celeste said to him, "Seems my shoulder is displaced."

Kesh-Ra readily took control of riding, Celeste throwing her good arm around his waist to she could stay on.

They followed Jauffre along the Orange Road, riding hard for nearly two hours before they finally stopped. Jauffre led them to a small clearing on the side of the road, calling for Martin to bring Niamh to him.

Celeste fell from their horse.

"Help me with the shoulder, Master Kesh-Ra." She held her right arm close to her side.

Kesh-Ra felt all the color rush out of him when he heard the snap of her bone going back into the socket. Celeste didn't seem phased by the pain, instead she tied the three horses off to the side. She set them under the trees to keep the rain from them, making sure they each had whatever apples were left from her own pack.

She and Kesh-Ra sat to the side, watching as Jauffre pulled the arrow from Niamh, who nearly punched him in the face when she learned the Amulet of Kings was stolen. Jauffre checked her head, thankful that the blood was just coming from a small cut.

Once she was bandaged, Niamh called Kesh-Ra and Celeste over to join the conversation.

"What's the plan?" Celeste asked.

Jauffre was the one to answer.

"It is clear that the Mythic Dawn now has the upper hand," He seemed exasperated, "It's more imperative than ever to get Martin to a place of safety. It is my intention to bring him to Cloud Ruler Temple."

"The Blades are as good as any to keep Master Septim safe." Celeste agreed.

"Can we not take him to the Imperial City?" Kesh-Ra asked, "He has guards there as well."

"I would not trust the Imperial City at the moment. The Mythic Dawn has already proven they can reach the Emperor, at least at the Temple we can stand a chance if they attack." Jauffre told him, then he stood up, "The faster we get there the better it is for Martin."

"Am I not to have any say in this?" Martin asked.

"I am doing what is best for you, Martin. You must believe that." Jauffre said, then he sighed, "I am trying to help."

Martin looked at the ground, seemingly regretful of his outburst.

"I know…"

Jauffre nodded in acknowledgement, "We'll let the horses rest for a bit, but we must ride through the night. It's a long ride to Cloud Ruler Temple, and we must cover ground quickly." He looked at Niamh, "Rest."

Niamh seemed to frown, but didn't retort.

Even in the coming rain, Niamh managed to crawl up into a tree and shelter herself in the leaves. Kesh-Ra marveled out loud that he was impressed she could sleep in anything.

"Bosmer are more conditioned for the wilds than we are, Master Kesh-Ra." Celeste told him, trying to cover herself under her metal shield by sticking the sharpest part into a dead tree. She motioned for Kesh-Ra to join her, both of them just able to fit.

"Try and rest, young master." Celeste told him, "You've been nothing but a mess of worry since I met you earlier today."

"I just thought I'd be on my way to my cottage after this…" Kesh-Ra lamented.

"Nothing's stopping you."

"You say that...but at this rate Niamh is going to get herself killed. I can't let that happen if I can help it."

"You're a loyal friend, Master Kesh-Ra." Celeste reminded him, "Don't forget that."

Kesh-Ra leaned into her as a child would their mother, "Thank you…"

Celeste just patted his arm gently, pulling him in for a gentle embrace. She rubbed his back until she heard soft snoring.

Celeste watched Jauffre and Martin find cover in the trees, thinking it sweet when Martin looked up to see if Niamh was alright. Every now and again he'd say something in audible to Jauffre, who would nod or say something back.

She leaned back against the trunk of the dead tree, watching the rain steadily splash upon the soft grass.


	5. Chapter 5

" _I was glad for Celestes company on those long days that we traveled on end._

 _Niamh had her mind on a great many things, but even then I was still just a boy who needed companionship._

 _I was especially glad for Celestes strange revelations, without them it might have taken me ages to ever see that Niamh was descending into something she could not dig herself out from."_

 **A Flower in Dragonfire**

 **-Anonymous**

It was a quiet journey along the Silver Road. The rain had subsided that morning, and so when they reached the highlands the warm sun had dried the ground just before the snow had begun.

Kesh-Ra lamented to Celeste over the changing weather.

"Never could tolerate the snow." He huffed.

"You'd really hate Skyrim, Master Kesh-Ra." Celeste laughed.

"The day I go back to marshland will be the day I bless the Hist. Hell, I'd kiss Niamh square on the mouth."

"Looks like Master Septim might beat you to that." Celeste raised her brow, settling her brown eyes on the horse far ahead of them.

Kesh-Ra looked up, seeing that Niamh was actually comfortable having her arms around Martins waist. Martin had glanced back at her, saying something that clearly amused Niamh. She pushed away the strands of hair that fell from her updo, her sharp canines exposed in a smile.

Kesh-Ra furrowed his brow and shifted himself in the saddle, "Why do you say that?" He looked back to Celeste.

She shrugged, "I've known them only a day mind you," Celeste began, "But I see that look in his eye. Same one my Elanora gave me after we first made love. I had offered to walk her home after a Jesters Day parade we had in town. She had her golden hair pulled up with her mothers string pearls. I had wanted to kiss her all night-"

"Stop yourself before I begin dry-heaving," Kesh-Ra told her, then asked, not sure if he was going to like the answer, "You really think Niamh would fall for a human?"

"Jealous?"

Kesh-Ra scoffed, "Of course not. I've the same interest in romance as you would a pile of goblin dung. No...I think it's concern. Niamh doesn't exactly have the interest of humans at heart. It doesn't make sense for her to develop feelings of that sort..."

"I think this is for her to decide, young master." Celeste said, "The heart is a whimsical thing, Kesh-Ra. Some like you have no interest, and that's how you are. Someone like Niamh, however, well they can get their heart broken. But that's her choice. Martin will have his duties of course, but all in the same this is their battle." Then Celeste added, "Of course I could always be wrong."

"What's the chance?"

"Know this," Celeste warned him, "I'm never wrong. A fact that has driven my wife crazy for many years."

Kesh-Ra kept his gaze on Niamh, frowning to himself.

The snow fell steadily as the horses passed through the highlands. It was slow going on the ascent, and Brother Jauffre suggested resting the horses halfway through.

Kesh-Ra and Jauffre had been building a small fire when Niamh went to the horses. She quietly spoke Bosmeri to them as she brushed away the snow and fed them small slices of apple.

Her ears flitted when she heard the snow crunching behind her. She pet the velvety nose of her horse before turning to see Celeste pulling her locs up into a bun.

"You look disappointed, Mistress Niamh." Celeste winked.

Niamh scrunched her nose, "I wish you wouldn't talk like that."

Celeste laughed, "Old habits die hard. When I was in the Emperors army, my superior officer was adamant we all address folks as such, despite rank. Some reason it make the peasants feel less small." Celeste shrugged, "It can be hard to break yourself of such things…"

"Well I'd appreciate it if you just called me by my name." Niamh said, turning back to her horse.

Celeste nodded, "As you wish." She smiled, "You remind me of Narya."

Niamh shot her head back to Celeste, then asked nonchalantly, "The Nerevarine?"

"Oh yeah," Celeste puffed her chest out as if she had heartburn, "She was the only other one who asked me to call her by her true name." She joined Niamh in brushing the horses, "Told me she heard the formalities all her life and wasn't interested in a friend doing the same thing."

"She was a noble?"

Celeste seemed to enjoy that question, "Second daughter to the current Grandmaster of House Dres. You can understand why she was apprehensive about the titles."

"How did you two ever meet?"

"I was in Vivec, doing an escort for a noble living in the Imperial City. House Dres has always been particularly hostile to the Empire so of course they sent the best," Celeste winked, "I got caught up right in the middle as she was begging this poor dunmer woman to seek help for herself. Poor dear had corprus, there wasn't much to do. Here I was, watching this woman in finery and jewels, set her hand on the diseased...you know it was the first act of kindness I had seen in that City." Celeste sighed, "People spat at this sick old woman, but Narya held her hand as they walked to the edge of the city. Narya gave her food and coin to get her to the Corprusarium."

"She sounds like she was a decent person." Niamh said.

"Indeed. I scoffed when she told me what house she was part of." Celeste laughed, "But she denounced them before I had met her. Something about her younger sister having her thrown on a ship of criminals." Celeste tsked, "Had the misfortune of meeting that one too...and if anyone tells you House Dres isn't full of absolute pricks, you tell them they're wrong."

"Her own sister?" Niamh stopped her brushing to look at Celeste, "I could never."

"Well you don't know Moirrin Dres." Celeste shook her head, "She's the youngest of the three, but by far the one that's most likely to sell you. Apparently Narya had the gall to suggest that the family finally change their main export. Moirrin answered for their sick father by throwing Narya on a prison ship. The oldest, Saegis, she got lucky. She became a priestess for Azura and left that family long before Moirrin ever got her claws into their father."

Niamh thought for a moment, "What ever happened to Narya?"

Celeste hesitated, "She uh-well." She set down the brush and looked right at Niamh, "Being a hero is a great toll on a person, Niamh. She just got tired."

Niamh seemed caught off guard by how curt Celeste had suddenly been, "I'm sorry…"

"I'm not." Celeste smiled, her eyes watery. She cleared her throat and changed the subject, "So why are you so determined about our little mission?"

"What do you mean?" Niamh glared.

Celeste glanced over at Kesh-Ra, who was showing Martin a bug he had captured and was studying.

"You're very protective over a man you barely know. Now, the kid I understand," Celeste said, "He's barely in his seventeenth summer and needs that little guidance we all deserve at that age. But...

Niamh hesitated, "Martin is the Emperors son-"

"And I'm the daughter of a shoemaker." Celeste said, "Your point?"

Niamh lowered her voice, "Have you ever looked in someones eyes as they died?"

Celeste didn't speak, but gave a hard nod.

"I made a promise. The Emperor didn't know me at all, and yet he released me from the prisons and trusted me with his most sacred thing. When he died...I could swear I saw myself on the brink of a great inferno and a golden dragon, and I-well-I was terrified. If I don't fulfill this promise to him I'm afraid I'll never be able to live with myself. Much as I feel contempt for humans. I can't let that get in the way of what I need to do."

Celeste pondered over what Niamh had told her.

"I see," She said, "At any rate, you're a noble woman."

"Thank you." Niamh said quietly, "If you'll excuse me…"

Celeste watched Niamh walk away, clearing a patch of snow away so that she could sit and give reverence to her god. Celeste took that as her cue to return to the fire, the chill finally settling into her bones.

Not too long after, when Niamh joined the rest of them, Jauffre suggested they set back on the road.

"We're only an hours journey from the intersection with the Silver Road. There we can set on a pace past Bruma and into the Jerall Mountains." Jauffre said.

"More mountains?" Kesh-Ra whined, helping Celeste saddle their horse, "Give me flat plains any day of the week…"

"You could use the exercise, Kesh." Niamh said, "You've no muscle on you."

"I have what I need." Kesh-Ra frowned.

"Keep your shirt on, young master." Celeste helped him into the saddle.

Kesh-Ra glared at her, "Why would I take it off?"

Celeste gave a hearty laugh before motioning for their horse to follow Jauffre.

True to Jauffres word, after an hour of riding through the highlands they were in short distance of Bruma. The skies began to turn orange and pink as the rode in the shadows of the city.

Off in the distance were the Jerall Mountains, and much to Kesh-Ras chagrin they reached the foothills only half an hour later.

Niamh could feel Martin tense up when they began their slow going ascent.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

Martin hesitated, "Just up this mountain are a slew of people that would lay down their life for someone like me. I don't know if I could ask anyone to do such a thing…" He glanced back at Niamh, "You have."

Niamh couldn't think of what to say, issuing out one short and breathy "Yes."

She looked up at him, watching his breath mix with the cold. She couldn't see his face, but could feel the heat of his frustration. Niamh couldn't think of any words of comfort she might bring to him, even Kesh-Ra notes how bad she is at these sort of things. So instead, she asked him a question.

"This bothers you?"

Martin kept staring straight ahead when he finally answered.

"Yes."

She didn't ask why, afraid of his answer. They rode quietly up the mountain path, the falling snow matching their silence. It was nearly an hour before they reached the top of the road.

The silhouette of the Temple loomed before them. Jauffre dismounted and walked the rest of the way to the main gates.

One of his Blades came to meet him, and they were immediately set in grim conversation.

The Blade marched back up the steps when Jauffre called to Martin.

"Come. Martin, your Blades wish to meet you."

"Do they?" Martins complexion seemed to pale.

"You'll do just fine." Jauffre assured him, ushering Kesh-Ra and Celeste up the steps with him.

Martin held back, watching the others go forward up the steps to the Temple. Niamh held out her hand when no one was looking.

"You don't have to be nervous." She said gently.

They took each step together.

"What if they don't like me?"

"They're smart enough to keep their opinions to themselves," Niamh said lightly, "If they don't I could put an arrow in them if you'd like."

Martin gave a nervous laugh, "Not necessary." Then he added, "They'll probably want a speech."

"You're very eloquent." Niamh told him, reaching the second set of stone steps.

"It won't be very long."

"They'll appreciate not having to stand in the cold for long then."

Martin stopped before they reached the top, "You'll stand with me?"

Niamh looked at him, slowly retracting her hand, "If that is what you wish."

Martin nodded, taking a deep breath before meeting Jauffre in the courtyard.

Rows of Blades stood at attention for Martin, watching him with hopeful eyes as he walked to stand next to Jauffre. The Great Hall was poised proudly behind them. Jauffre spoke first.

"Blades, there are dark times upon us. The Emperor and his sons slain on our watch. The Empire is in chaos." His voice sounded over the courtyard, "And yet, there is hope. I bring you Martin Septim, true son and heir of our late Uriel Septim.

The Blades raised their katanas in one simultaneous sweep.

"Hail Dragonborn," They all chanted, "Hail Martin Septim, hail!"

Jauffre then whispered to Martin.

"Your Highness, you have the Blades at your command. Here, you will be safe until you take the throne."

Niamh placed herself to Martins right. He gave her a quick glance before sucking in a courageous breath.

"Jauffre…" Martin began, then looked to the Blades, "All of you. I know you all expect me to be Emperor. I will do my best, but this is all very new to me. I'm not used to giving speeches, but I would like all of you to know I really do appreciate your welcoming. I can only hope that I prove myself in the coming days, prove to be worthy of such loyalty and companionship." Then he added, "That's it...I thank you."

Jauffre nodded slowly, a faint smile on his face, "Very well then...thank you, Martin." He turned to the Blades, "Let us return to our duties then, yes?"

Martin turned to Niamh while Jauffre conversed with his Captain.

"Wasn't much of a speech…" he said, clearly jittery from the nerves, "I don't think it bothered them though."

"You did just fine." Niamh assured him, "People appreciate humility."

"All the Blades, hailing me and saluting me as a Septim...it's…" Martin sighed, "Well...I really don't mean to sound ungrateful. I know I'd be dead if it wasn't for you. Thank you." He said quietly, "Everyone is going to expect me to know what to do, how to behave...they want their Emperor, I don't know if I can give that to them."

Niamh lowered her voice, "How about we start with getting you the Amulet?"

Martin nodded, "Of course," He seemed overwhelmed, "That's the important thing...the Amulet of Kings." He looked at Niamh, "So that...we...I...can take it to the Temple of the One and light the Dragonfires. To stop the invasion from Oblivion."

"And then you will be Emperor." Niamh said.

"Emperor," Martin sucked in air through his teeth, "That's an idea that will take getting used to." He gave a dry chuckle, "But in any case we need the Amulet first. I'll speak with Jauffre on the matter, perhaps he'll know where to look first."

"I'll speak with him," Niamh said, "Get yourself inside and have a hot meal. It's been a long trip."

"I could say the same to you." Martin added smartly.

Niamh ignored him, practically pushing him towards the Great Hall when Jauffre called.

"If I may have a work with you and your companions?" He asked Niamh.

"Very well." Niamh relented, motioning Martin back towards the hall.

Jauffre signaled for Celeste and Kesh-Ra to join them.

"You three have all gone farther than I had ever thought to bring Martin to us. And for that I must thank you," Jauffre began, "You have more than proven yourself, and as Grandmaster, I officially invite you to join the Blades. We need people so willing to fight for their Empire. Martin needs loyalty now more than ever in this time of crisis."

Celeste was the first to speak.

"It's a mighty honor, Grandmaster. I may be a little older than most, but I'll take any opportunity to serve my Empire once more."

Niamh shifted her stance, "I-I don't know what to say…"

Kesh-Ra piped up, "I'm not a fighter, Grandmaster."

Jauffre nodded slowly, then extended his hand to point to the Great Hall.

"Follow me if you please." He said.

Jauffre spoke as they walked to the Great Hall.

"The Blades have always been tasked with protecting the Emperor. Be it through brute force, espionage, and any other means we see fit to use."

Two Blades opened the doors to the hall, a rush of warm air flowing over them as they entered. The smell of a warm fire greeted them, and rows of tables sat off-duty Blades enjoying their books or their meals.

"It's true we make use of our Akaviri Blades, but there is so much more than that to being part of the order." Jauffre pointed up to the hanging katanas perfectly placed along the walls and in between pillars, "To be a Blades is to be proud of our Empire. Each and every body that these katanas has belonged to has died in service for Emperor and Empire. This one-" He pointed to a blade by the fire, "Our first Khajiit, a damn fine spy at that. Many assassinations were foiled at her hands."

Jauffre motioned to one that was hanging just above Celeste, "That one belonged to a young man who had a particular skill for battleaxes. Not a graceful man, but one look would inspire fear amongst the enemy." He looked at Kesh-Ra, "You do not have to have skill with bow or blade to be part of us. And if I remember one of your many talents was your affinity for alchemy?"

"Yes, sir." Kesh-Ra said timidly.

"We can always use someone like you, Kesh-Ra." Jauffre assured him.

"Then…" Kesh-Ra thought for a moment, "Perhaps my cottage can wait a little longer. And I do have some experiments I've been working on…"

"And you?" Jauffre turned to Niamh.

Niamh thought over her words carefully, "It is a fine thing to belong to such a respectable order." She hesitated.

"We do have agents in Valenwood." Jauffre said to her.

Niamh felt her stomach churn into knots, "I understand…" Then she mustered her strength, "If Martin requires protection, then I shall be there as long as he needs me to be."

Jauffre gave a faint smile, "I am glad to have you all with us, then. I welcome you formally into the Blades as Knight sisters and brother."

"You have our thanks, Grandmaster," Celeste bowed her head, "And now the matter of this missing Amulet…"

"Ah yes," Jauffre seemed to grey, "We must try to recover the Amulet of Kings before the enemy takes it out of our reach. I will speak with my Captains here about the matter, but I feel a rendezvous back in the Imperial City will be an order. Baurus has been running reconnaissance on the assassins and may have learned something of use." Then he looked over the three, seeing they were devoid of sleep and food, "But for the night, I muse request you all get a good night's sleep. The bathhouse is behind the quarters, and you will find food in the kitchens to my right."

"Much appreciated, Grandmaster." Celeste said, ushering Kesh-Ra towards the food.

Niamh waited for them to leave before speaking.

"Grandmaster," she pulled Jauffre away from prying ears, "I may not be any use to you in the Imperial City." She pulled out the warrant for her arrest, "I assure you the entire situation is a mistake, carried out by a vengeful man."

Jauffre looked it over, then nodded as he rolled it up and threw it into the fire, "You are a Blade now, sister Niamh. Emperor Uriel placed his trust in you, and so shall I. I'll send a missive to the City to clear your name. In the meantime I would still have you go, and should any problem arise I will write you an ordinance saying that your arrest is unlawful."

Niamh let out a sigh of relief, "Many thanks, Grandmaster. It has preyed on my mind for some time…"

Jauffre held up his hand, "I know what you did at Kvatch. I need someone who has taken down an Oblivion gate to be on our side. I shall have your papers sent to the armory in the morning, for now, rest, you've earned it."

"Thank you."

* * *

Kesh-Ra curled up into his cot, pulling his blankets over himself with renewed fervor. When he settled down, he watched Celeste flick her pen back and forth over fresh parchment.

"Writing to your wife?" Kesh-Ra asked.

Celeste nodded, "Figured I'd tell her where she can send her own letters if need be. Not that I think she will, she's probably burning my effigy right about now."

"I can ask Niamh if we can take another trip to Skingrad soon…"

"Elanora needs her space now and again, I've always respected that." Celeste said, "At any rate, she'll be steamed to know I'm soldering for the Empire once again."

Kesh-Ra moved to sit up, blankets wrapped around him.

"Why?"

Celeste shrugged, "They say distance makes the heart grow fonder. The first time I was away that might have been true, but, Elanora makes it a point to say that it was my duties that led to the drink."

"Surly you won't…  
"I'm no fool, young master." Celeste laughed, folding up her letter, "I love my wife too much." Then she looked to Kesh-Ra, "Do you have anyone to write home to?"

Kesh-Ra shook his head, "My father was the only family I had. Up until I met Niamh, I was a recluse."

"Well, maybe after all of this is over I'll have the distinct pleasure of receiving one of your letters, Master Kesh-Ra?" Celeste raised her brow, fluffing up her pillow.

Kesh-Ra smiled, "Of course."

He settled back into his cot, watching a few other Blades come and go as the watch changed.

Niamh came through not long after, drying her wet hair. Celeste chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you without dirt on your face, Niamh." She said.

"Don't get used to it." Niamh said, throwing her stuff into the nearest empty cot, "I've spoken to Jauffre. We depart for the Imperial City tomorrow after we've been fitted for armor."

"And what of the bounty?" Kesh-Ra asked, half asleep.

"He's sending a missive overnight to try and reach the city before us. Apparently being in the Blades has perks." Niamh smiled at Kesh-Ra, "We've nothing to worry over."

"How did our prospective Emperor take the news?" Celeste asked, her eyes full of mischief.

Niamh hesitated, "I haven't told him yet. Jauffre set him up in the quarters upstairs."

"Were you going to mention it when we arrive the next time?" Celeste asked, "You have time, I'm sure he's up reading one of those books I saw him hauling."

Niamh relented, "Very well."

Kesh-Ra eyed Celeste after Niamh left the quarters.

"You're awfully pushy."

Celeste settled into her cot and threw her blanket up to her chest, "I'm just hoping the orgasm she gets will soften her mood in the morning. Goodnight, young master."

Kesh-Ras mouth widened in shock as Celeste turned to her side, softly snoring not long after.

"Well I never…" He whispered to himself, setting his head on his pillow.

* * *

Niamh poised her hand over Martins door, words racing through her head. Almost as if sensing her presence, Martin opened his door just as she was about to knock.

"Niamh!" He seemed surprised, "I thought you had gone to bed."

"I-" Niamh felt heat rise into her face, "I just wanted to let you know that I will be taking Celeste and Kesh-Ra to the Imperial City. We leave in the morning."

"So soon?" Martin furrowed his brow.

"Grandmaster Jauffre felt it best to get in contact with the Blades in the city. Baurus may have some information for us on your Amulet." Niamh explained, "The sooner we retrieve it, the better."

Martin looked at the ground, "I understand…" He cleared his throat, "Well it was nice to have a somewhat friendly face around."

"All of these Blades are here for you, Martin, no need to feel so out of place." Niamh told him.

"I appreciate your confidence in me." Martin smiled.

Niamh glanced past his shoulder, noticing the books stacked up on the bed, his blankets untouched.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

Martin shook his head, "I've been trying to look into the daedra, try and make myself useful while Jauffre has me cooped up here." He walked over to the bed, "Some of it not really much I hadn't known already…" He closed a copy of The Book of Daedra.

"Have you studied much of them?" Niamh asked, inviting herself to enter the room.

"I haven't always been a priest." Martin smirked at her, then sighed heavily, "I know more than I'd like about the seductions of the Daedric Princes…"

"And here I thought you to be a dull Emperor." Niamh teased, going to the bed and flipping through a book on the various realms of Oblivion.

"Dull?" Martin playfully scoffed, "I assure you I am anything but."

"Well at least I know my duties won't be so boring." Niamh laughed.

"Duties?"

Niamh met his gaze, "Jauffre has invited Kesh-Ra, Celeste, and I to join the Blades."

Martin furrowed his brow, "And?"

"We accepted." Niamh told him.

Martin let out a heavy sigh, "The last thing I ever wanted was for you and the others to feel obligated to watch over me. I'm not asking for a keeper." He ran his hands through his hair.

"That's not what this is." Niamh told him, "Kesh-Ra is glad to have people who will make use of his alchemical mixtures. Says the wizards are too boring for him." She snorted, "And Celeste is more than willing to protect the Empire."

"What about you?" Martin asked her.

Niamh slowly set down her book, trying to find the words to say.

"Why do you stay?" Martin softened his voice, closing the space between them. The floral smells in her drying hair wafting up into the room.

Niamh looked at him, "Must I really say it out loud?"

She and Martin let the silence in between them grow. And it grew until Martin couldn't stand it any longer.

"So then…"

"Yes." Niamh said quickly, "And I think it's wise for me to leave in the morning. I-I must clear my head properly. It won't do any good for me to feel this way when you...well…"

"Are the soon to be Emperor?"

"Exactly."

Martin nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on how beautiful he thought her bottom lip was.

"And you joining the Blades…" He started, his breathing slowed so that he could savor her perfumes.

"So that I wouldn't be tempted to do anything foolish." Niamh answered, transfixed on the eyes gazing down at her mouth.

"Foolish…" Martin repeated, "What would that entail?"

Niamh couldn't help but smirk, a bolt of electricity running through her.

"Physical contact." She answered, "Your hand on my waist-"

"Like this?" Martin gently pulled her to him, his right hand on her hip, "What else?"

Niamhs breath hitched in the excitement, she bit her bottom lip and settled herself before she spoke again.

"My arms around your neck, like so." Niamh gently laced her arms around him, "And then...the air between us is so little that we can feel each others breath."

"And should I kiss you?"

"Very much so."

Martin leaned in, tilting her head up so that he could place her soft bottom lip between his. It was like a kiss neither of them had ever felt before, and Martin thought to himself that it rivaled all those ever written into poem or song. He felt his head swim, he eyes feeling as if they would burst from the pressure built up in his head.

They didn't want to let go of each other, but Niamh slowly pulled away.

"I must bid you goodnight." She whispered.

"Why?" Martin asked, "If you stay, time will stand still for us."

Niamh placed a hand on his cheek, "I depart in the morning. Time waits for no one."

Martin kissed her hand, "If you truly wish it."

Niamh went to the door, but Martin stopped her for one last kiss. And when he pulled away he spoke gently.

"When you go to clear your head, don't forget this. Because I know I won't." He said to her, "Even if you call it foolish."

Niamh sighed, but couldn't find it in herself to say no.

"How could I?" She said, touching her finger to his lips before tearing herself away.

The walk down to her quarters felt like an eternity. She was lost in the sweet passions of something she had desperately wanted. Niamh found herself lying down in her cot, ignoring all the strange sounds of the Temple, falling asleep to the memories of Martins dancing eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Thrust into the company of the Blades,_

 _there was hardly time to breathe before our next mission._

 _It was an office of respect, but not all saw it that way._

 _Niamh's troubles with Titus Alban were far from over."_

 **A Flower in Dragonfire**

 **-Anonymous**

A thick fog lay over Cloud Ruler Temple as the early morning peaked over the mountains. Celeste held her helmet under her arm, taking in a deep breath of cool air.

Kesh-Ra fell in beside her, fumbling with the makings of his new armor. His light green scales caught the morning light, almost shimmering pink and soft yellow. Celeste thought he was beautiful in that moment, but then tried not to laugh when one of his eyes swiveled to the side.

"Confounded…" He grumbled.

"Not to your liking, young master?" Celeste asked with a grin, rapping her knuckles on his chest armor.

"It's too heavy." Kesh-Ra frowned.

Celeste shrugged, "Better than the hunk of iron we wore back when I was a soldier. And even so, the Blades gave you the lighter one." She pointed out.

"I'm just not used to wearing such things is all." Kesh-Ra said.

"We'll look mighty fine traipsing the capital, I think." Celeste said, "Maybe I'll keep it when I go back home. Elanora always liked women in uniform…"

Before Kesh-Ra could grimace, one of their fellow Blades brought their horses over from the stables.

"Why are there three?" Kesh-Ra asked.

"Can't very well have a horse carrying two people in full armor, brother." The Blade said, "You'll get no better, I can guarantee that." He handed the horses off to Celeste, then promptly headed back to the stables.

"Beautiful," Celeste marveled, "Colovian drafts."

"Why do they have so much hair?" Kesh-Ra's covered his nose.

"Wouldn't you want all this hair when it's so cold?"

"No."

Celeste went to the tallest horse, a fine stallion with a pink nose, "I think I'll name him Yam."

Kesh-Ra stared at Celeste in a long silence before heaving a long sigh.

"Yam?"

"He looks like an ash yam." Celeste laughed, "A cute one though." She pet the horses nose, "What about you?"

Kesh-Ra crossed his arms, "I don't want one."

"They were kind enough to provide horses for the journey, you'll damn well name your horse, young man." Celeste scolded him.

Kesh-Ra kept his arms crossed and seethed in silence until Niamh emerged from the Great Hall. Her red hair pulled up into a loose bun, her light silvery armor barely making a sound as she met with the other two.

"You sleep in?" Celeste teased.

"I spent a few hours combing over a few details with Jauffre." Niamh told her, stopping in her tracks when she saw the horses.

"Aren't they precious?" Celeste asked.

Niamh grimaced in discomfort, "They're...big…"

"Exactly." Kesh-Ra threw up his arms, "And smelly, and hairy...I will not ride one to the city."

"Get over it, Kesh-Ra, they're only horses." Niamh shook her head, she went over to the one mare placing a few items in the saddlebag, "Besides, they'll do better on the road than the ones we came in on." She tenderly pat the mare on her black rump.

Celeste smirked, staring down at Kesh-Ra as she settled into her saddle.

"Petty." Kesh-Ra grumbled to himself.

"You complain when you walk, you complain when an animal does it for you." Celeste shook her head, "Enough time on the road and you'll be naming it and won't bear to part with him."

"I rather doubt that…" Kesh-Ra glared at the remaining roan stallion, flinching when it snorted.

Niamh mounted her mare, "We can make better time on the horse, we should be in the city before dark."

"Maybe even before," Celeste said, "These horses can withstand a lot." She patted Yam, then urged him forward.

Kesh-Ra finally clamored up onto his horse, the scales around his face darkening as he took the reins. He grumbled as he passed Niamh, complaining about the smell. Niamh shook her head.

As she neared the first set of steps, she felt the urge to turn her head one last time.

Standing in his robes, Martin, seemingly out of breath, lifted his hand as to wave goodbye, but faltered halfway through. Niamh gave him a weak smile, then turned her horse and followed behind Kesh-Ra.

* * *

The gleaming white tower of the Imperial City stood as a reminder to the small company that they were close to their quarry.

They had rode in silence since their last stop just outside of the abandoned village of Aleswell. Kesh-Ra had hurried the other two along when he felt the presence of a supernatural being.

In passing the long dilapidated tower of Fort Empire, the horses began to stamp their feet, pausing their movement.

Celeste patted Yams neck, "Is it snakes?"

"I thought these horses were trained not to fear such things?" Kesh-Ra scoffed. His stomach churned when his horse reared back.

Niamhs ears twitched when she heard footfalls come from the boulders beside the road. Eight Imperial guards purposefully emerged from behind the rocks and towards the three Blades. The one in front held up his arm as if to signal Niamh.

"By order of the Empire we demand you halt!" He cried.

"What's the meaning of this? You tarry marshalls on the Emperors business!" Celeste stepped her horse between Niamh and the soldiers.

"Your Bosmer is a wanted murderer, and by my understanding the Emperor's been dead these past few days." The soldier said.

"And on whose authority do you have to arrest a Blade?" Celeste questioned.

"By the authority of Legionnaire Captain Titus Aurelius Alban, your Bosmeri witch is an Imperial criminal wanted for the murder of the Emperor."

"Witch?" Kesh-Ra sputtered.

Celestes knuckles grew white as her grip tightened on her reins, "A preposterous accusation from one man, and I would see the Chancellor before I have you clap her in chains."

"These orders come from the Elder Council." The soldier said to her.

Niamh began to notice some of the soldiers beginning to flank the three Blades, and she heaved a great sigh, afraid this was doing more harm than good.

"Celeste," She lowered her voice, "Take Kesh-Ra to the city, find Baurus in the Elven Gardens District, he'll inform you of the situation."

"What about you?"

"I'll handle it." Niamh dismounted, and pridefully strode forward to once more adorn iron chains.

Kesh-Ra and Celeste look on in horror as Niamh was led away by the soldiers. Kesh-Ra looked to Celeste.

"What do we do?"

Celeste looked around, seeing their path downhill and being on horseback may just allow them to gain time on the soldiers.

"We make way for the city, I'll go to the tower and speak to the council. You stable the horses and I'll meet you in the Elven Gardens."

"S-Stable the horses?" Kesh-Ra stammered, he let out a flustered sigh when Celeste reared her horse back and raced to the city.

He grabbed the reins to Niamhs mare, awkwardly leading both horses slowly downhill.

* * *

Celeste left Yam in the care of the stables, striding into the city with a hurried purpose. She entered the Talos Plaza, making her way past whispering citizens.

She hadn't felt this exposed since she had first come to Vivec City. A crowd of people gawking at you because you were different.

She collected a courageous breath, marching past the large dragon statue.

Celeste had just begun to regain her confidence in her mission when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned to see a guard captain making his way over. As he came closer she recognized him as Itius Hayn. She immediately relaxed her stance.

"Hayn," She fell in for an embrace, "I didn't think they'd let you in a place like this."

Itius laughed, "Only because my superiors haven't heard about our exploits in Vivec, mistress Celeste."

"More like your exploits and me bailing you out before the captain had both of us scrub the barracks." Celeste laughed.

"How's your dear wife, Nora?" Itius asked, motioning for Celeste to continue to her intended destination as he followed, "I do miss those lavender cookies she would send."

"A pain as usual." Celeste tugged at her collar, "But next time I see her I'll let her know to make a batch just for you."

"What brings you to the city, my Lady Celeste?" Itius asked.

Celeste cleared her throat, "Many things, young sir. I'm sure your ever-so-keen eye has noticed I wear the arms of a different soldier now."

"A fine armor it is too. Hard times have been set upon the Blades since our dear Emperor, Gods may he rest in peace, was killed."

"That's partially why I am going to request attendance with your council. The Blades have their duties, and one of your men has gone rogue and taken one of mine into custody."

"One of my men?" Itius asked, motioning for the doors to be opened to the Imperial Palace.

"Indeed. We were met on the road by a small battalion of guards under the authority of one Captain Titus Alban."

"Alban…" Itius sighed, "I knew that hothead would do something so foolish one of these days. Might I accompany you? I'd be happy to speak for your character in front of the Chancellor, my Lady Celeste."

"I would appreciate the support, young master Hayn."

"Then it shall be done," He again motioned for her to go before him at they entered the Palace.

Celeste took a deep breath, and strode inside.

* * *

Kesh-Ra spat horse hair out of his mouth, dusting it off of him as he made his way to the Elven gardens District of the City.

"And of course they haven't told me which establishment he would be residing in, no that would be too easy." He muttered to himself, "Poor Kesh-Ra must suffer in his trek to find one Blade in an entire city of humans. I hardly recall what the poor devil looks like…" He nearly talked himself into colliding with a wall before he turned himself in circles.

"Well I suppose he could be holding up in one of these flea-ridden inns." He turned left down a street he felt might yield the best results.

"Ah!" He exclaimed seeing two inns nearly adjacent from each other, "The King and Queen Tavern, or Luther Broad's Boarding House. If I were a Blade undercover where might I go?" He tapped his foot, "The place of high repute where there would perhaps be more guests coming from all around? Or the hole where maybe you could scavenge dirt from the locals? What to choose...oh but they're both so good!" He rubbed his green scaly hands together.

An older woman happened to pass by as he muttered to himself. Kesh-Ra caught her attention.

"Madam, if you were a Redguard man with broad shoulders you could lay your troubles on, a charming smile, and a deep bass voice that would soothe a Minotaur, where might you find yourself boarding?"

"If I could find him, young man, he'd be in my chambers already." She laughed, "Have you got him with you?"

"How crass!" Kesh-Ra exclaimed, "And I just asked you where he is so why on earth would he be with me?"

"If you do find him, send him my way." The woman winked, scuttling away from a sputtering Kesh-Ra.

"Unbelievable." Kesh-Ra shook his head, he again looked up at the two inns, "I suppose I'll have to try both. My, my, what work it is being a Blade." He huffed, going to Luther Broad's, as it was closer to him.

Upon entering, he was surprised to see his choice was correct, seeing Baurus sitting and chatting with the barkeep. Kesh-Ra strode over and sat next to him.

"Good morning, my fine fellow."

"Keep your voice down," Baurus shot back, lowering his tone, "The man behind me is an assassin."

Kesh-Ra tried not to bring his full gaze to the unassuming man sitting in the corner of the Inn.

"How about the weather? My what a beautiful day it is to be in the city!" Kesh-Ra looked to the barkeep, sickly butterflies in his stomach, "Have you got just water?" He received a strange look.

Baurus rolled his eyes, "I'm going to go into the basement and he'll follow. When he goes, you follow him."

"What?" Kesh-Ra whispered, his green scales paling at the thought of the sudden espionage.

"Luther, I'll grab that case of Surilie Brothers for you." Baurus set his tankard down.

"Much appreciated," The bar-keep said nonchalantly, wiping a cup absently.

Kesh-Ra tapped on the counter, watching Baurus walk away. True to what Baurus said, the assassin followed. Kesh-Ra stood awkwardly, waiting for the man to open the door to the basement before slowly making his way behind him.

He felt pinpricks crawling up his spine and through his limbs, giving his armor stern looks as if it would keep the metal quiet.

Hardly had he began his descent down the basement steps when he heard a hard hit and the sound of something falling to the ground. Kesh-Ra rounded the corner, seeing Baurus shaking his hand in the air, the Mythic Dawn agent lying facedown on the ground.

"Oh my." Kesh-Ras eyes widened, "Well I can see you hardly needed me."

"Backup is always useful, my Argonian friend." Baurus said, searching the unconscious body. From the mans robes, Baurus pulled out a small red book, he poured through it as he spoke.

"I am glad to see you by the way. You just caught me at a bad time."

Kesh-Ra looked back down at the body, "I see." Then he pointed to the book, "A journal?"

"This man is a member of the daedric cult the Mythic Dawn. From what I gathered they worship Mehrunes Dagon." Baurus explained, "I've been trying to track down sleeper members here in the city. I guess this time they noticed." He sighed.

"Well at least we know the who…" Kesh-Ra said, inching away from the cultist.

Baurus hesitated, "Jauffre-he didn't just send you did he?"

Kesh-Ra sputtered, "No and I'm quite infuriated. It seems our Imperial Captain friend took Niamh back into custody. Celeste-you haven't met her yet but she's delightful-is on her way to the Palace to vie for Niamh's release."

"We can't very well pool our information if two of us aren't here." Baurus sighed.

"Celeste said she would meet us in this district once it was finished." Kesh-Ra said, "Perhaps in the meantime I can give you a summation of what's happened?" He said in the hopes of not having to go back to the prisons.

Baurus nodded, "You're right. We have much to discuss." He extended his arm as if to lead Kesh-Ra back up the stairs.

Kesh-Ra sighed with relief, "Yes, yes, of course! Much has happened. And I can tell you now there has been a great amount of suffering on my part…"

"Oh boy…"

* * *

Niamh held her head high as she was forced into her seat, her gaze locking onto the dark brown eyes of Legionnaire Captain Alban.

"I heard you've been looking for me, Titus." She slammed her chained hands onto the table between them with a loud thud, "Weren't satisfied by our last visit were we?"

Titus scoffed, "Escaping with the Emperor through the trap door. That's terribly clever for a witch."

"With pardon, might I add?" Niamh said bluntly, "You and I both know that." She leaned in, "And we both know your grandeur little scheme to satisfy the itch in your cock."

In a fit of rage, the Legionnaire stood and threw the table to the side, the guards standing by the door slowly inching completely out of the room.

He grabbed Niamhs chair between her legs and pulled her to him, close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin.

"That's a lot of talk for a woman with a death sentence." The Captain said.

"You can't touch me." Niamh snarled.

"I assure you," Titus grabbed her throat, "I can."

Niamh smiled, "I'll enjoy it when Chancellor Ocato personally has you thrown over the city walls."

"Officially you're in my prison for the murder of the Emperor, you have no grounds for defense. Especially in front of the council."

"So you think, Titus."

The Captain smirked, "Spoken to your sisters lately?"

Niamh's face fell, feeling Titus' thumb run over her bottom lip.

"Word from Valenwood is things aren't looking so good for your fellow tree-folk. You know very well who exactly has the authority to pull those men away from the border. All you need to do is reconsider the offer I gave to you when I first came to your gods damned forest."

"I'm not a bargaining chip for the rightful freedom of my people." Niamh said.

"That's not how your father worded it…"

"Every crime you commit against Y'ffres children will be returned to you tenfold someday." Niamh said, "That I can promise you."

"I liked it better when you came with a dowry."

"That was before you burned my home." Niamh spat in his face.

Titus wiped it away with his free hand before grabbing her into a forceful kiss. She bit his lip and he pulled away.

"Damn you." Titus growled, his nose barely touching the tip of hers.

"You sicken me." Niamh said, pushing her head up to enrapture him into another rough kiss.

Titus held her throat in one hand, pulling on her chains with the other so Niamh's body came off her chair in almost a half bow. He spoke into her mouth.

"I could have you killed."

Niamh ran the tip of her tongue across his lips.

"But you won't." She whispered.

Titus let go of her chains, pulling Niamhs body onto his lap and grabbing her ass.

"Had I the time to get you out of your armor." He said.

"You can try." Niamh said, tilting her head back to expose her throat.

Titus greedily held her neck to his mouth, taking the soft flesh into his mouth and biting down hard. He didn't let go until he was sure a dark red and purple mark stood prominent against the green vine tattoos.

It angered him she never uttered a sound, so he moved to the other side. Twice more he bit and pulled at the skin with his teeth.

Niamh brought her chained hands up, pressing the metal against Titus' throat and throwing his head back. She closed in on his lips.

"Now I could kill you." She said quietly, kissing him once more.

"Will you?" Titus asked, almost amused, "How many times will we do this dance, Niamh?"

"It's over." Niamh pressed the chains further into his flesh.

Titus shook his head, "We'll never be done with each other."

Niamh threw her head back, colliding her forehead into his face with all the force she could muster.

Titus pushed her away, sending her sprawling onto the floor as he tried to stand. He stumbled over to her, kicking her stomach before using his foot to turn her over. He pressed his boot to her throat.

"You viper." He spat, blood pouring from his nose, "I'll make sure you never leave this fucking prison."

"That is enough, Captain Alban."

Titus looked up, his blood spattering onto Niamhs face.

"Chancellor…" Titus removed his boot from it's place on Niamh, "What an unexpected surprise-"

"And just in time I see." The Chancellor puffed out his cheeks, "I trust you can explain why I was pulled from a very important meeting with the Council in order to make a visit to your prison, Captain?"

Titus sputtered, "My men found the Emprerors murderer travelling to the city, we thought it best to act quickly-"

"Fool!" Ocato cried, "Assaulting a member of the Blades, during a time of crisis for the Empire no less. As if I haven't enough on my plate because of your detour to Valenwood under Imperial colors. You insult the Empire with this outrageous behavior of yours!"

"Sir-"

"Don't let another word escape your lips, Captain. I've had enough interruptions for the day!" Ocato looked to Niamh, "My apologies for this egregious misunderstanding. I've received a missive from Cloud Ruler Temple, and your fellow Blades made sure to vie for your case." He held his hand out to help her up, "I assure you this behavior will be brought to the attention of the Council." He eyed Titus, "And perhaps a review of personnel is in order?"

Niamh held her head high, "My apologies for pulling you from your discussions, we Blades of all people understand the importance of keeping this Empire from collapsing in these dark times."

"I couldn't agree more." Ocato nodded, ushering her out of the room, "Perhaps there is something the Council can do to aid the investigation. Your comrades have brought me up to speed as to discovering the Emperors murderer." He handed her a kerchief to wipe away the blood, refusing it when she tried to hand it back.

Niamh hesitated, "Thank you Chancellor, but the Blades would like to keep this as quiet as possible. I'm sure you understand." She opened the door for the Chancellor, breathing in the sweet oncoming night air.

She tried not to smile when she saw Celeste standing off to the side, speaking with a guard Captain.

"Of course, of course…" Chancellor Ocato agreed, snapping Niamhs attention back to him, "Then I will see to it my guards will no longer be a bother."

"Your gesture is appreciated, Chancellor. I wish you luck." Niamh bowed, signalling the end of the conversation, "I would very much like to push past this unfortunate experience."

"Understood." The Chancellor returned her bow, "Excuse me." He began to walk away.

Niamh eyed Celeste as she began to walk over. The guards around Celeste began to disperse.

"I trust Kesh-Ra is already with Baurus." Niamh asked.

"He is," Celeste said, her gaze falling on the dark spots around Niamhs neck, "But I think before we meet with them you should-"

Niamh cut her off, "Our mission takes precedence. I suggest we make our way to the Elven Gardens."

Celeste nodded slowly, "As you wish." She followed Niamh out of the prison.

They walked in silence before Niamh stopped as they reached the gates to the city. She turned to Celeste, a genuine gleam in her eyes.

"Thank you."

Celeste gave a wry smile, "You're welcome."

"I trust this will be the end of it?" Niamh asked.

"If you prefer. But I have been told I'm a very good listener." Celeste said, opening the doors for Niamh.

Niamh hesitated before walking through, "I'm sure you are." She cleared her throat, "Shall we?"

Celeste led Niamh to Luther Broads, where Kesh-Ra and Baurus sat in a quiet corner nursing their prospective drinks. Baurus stood when he saw Niamh. Kesh-Ra turned in his chair.

"Oh thank the Hist." He sighed, "I thought that awful man would never have released you."

"What's done is done, Kesh. Now we must focus on our intended task, no more interruptions." Niamh sat in a chair Celeste pulled for her, "How much do you know?" She asked Baurus.

"I'm caught up to speed." Baurus said, regaling Niamh in the previous conversation he had with Kesh-Ra over the cultist in the basement, and what Celeste told him after the fact.

"So this cult, do you think they know of Martin already?" Niamh asked.

"It's possible. They knew a Blade was in the city." Celeste said.

"And they most certainly know now that we've come." Kesh-Ra pointed out.

"I've taken the liberty of sending Kesh-Ra to the Arcane University with the book we found," Baurus said, "We've been told it'll take time to look over but-"

"Is it in trusted hands?" Niamh interrupted.

"I've made sure of it." Baurus assured her, "Tar-Meena has worked with the Blades for many years."

"Excellent." Celeste gave a sigh of relief, "At the moment I suppose all we can do is wait." She looked at Niamh, "I've secured the rooms upstairs for our stay already, we'll go day by day until we get what we need from the mages."

"Good," Niamh sat back, rubbing at her neck, "The more information we can bring to Jauffre and Martin the better."

"There is one thing…" Kesh-Ra said, "Tar-Meena explained to me there are three other volumes to the teachings found in the book we procured." He pulled two red leather books from his pack, "All written by Mankar Camoran. She lent us the guild copy of volume two, though it will be difficult to track the others. But she did say if we can find them, and decipher them, we may be able to find their secret shrine."

Niamh sighed, "Then that is our mission."

"In the morning we can go to the local bookstores, maybe we can sniff out someone who may know where we can find volume three." Celeste suggested, "In the meantime Baurus can keep up his front and see if there are any more sleepers in the city that may hinder our progress."

Baurus nodded, "The sooner we find the books the better, if we can find their shrine then we are more likely to stop Camoran himself."

Celeste looked at Niamh, "But we will continue this in the morning. We've been on the road for some time now, among other things."

"Agreed," Kesh-Ra lamented, "My feet are killing me from walking back and forth in this cobbled city."

The Blades said their goodnights and made their way upstairs to the second level. Their rooms were quiet and comfortably warm. A welcome sight for their tired limbs. Kesh-Ra was the first to close his door, exhausted from his ordeals.

Celeste stopped in Niamhs door before continuing to her own room.

"Will you be alright, Niamh?" She asked.

Niamh set her armor aside, adorning her cotton night shirt. Celeste shifted her stance when Niamh let her hair down to cover her neck bruises.

"I will be." Niamh said, "Thank you, Celeste."

"There's no guarantee they'll be gone before we see Martin again."

"I said good night!" Niamh snapped.

Celeste lingered in the doorway a little longer, her expression unchanged.

"Very well." She fell away.

Niamh closed the door behind her, holding her back up against the wood as if to keep some monster away. She peered into her empty room and released her pent up breath.

She fell into the sheets, a cool embrace on her warm skin. She tried to conjure up thoughts that helped aid her to sleep when the was at the Temple, but an ever present blackness kept crawling into her mind.

She closed her eyes, trying to keep the dark thoughts from invading her mind.

Her hands fell at her sides and she relaxed herself. One thing kept her from going mad with exhaustion and trauma. Martins voice filled her head.

' _Don't forget this.'_


	7. Chapter 7

" _It was ever the rarity that Niamh revealed her life; to me especially._

 _Perhaps it's that she knew how young I was,_

 _She had suffered much and she thought it was too overbearing for even a seasoned adult to hear._

 _I regret that I thought much of myself at the time and my own suffering,_

 _And I see now looking back that she struggled greatly with herself..._ "

 **A Flower in Dragonfire**

 **-Anonymous**

Niamh walked around the Elven Gardens in her civilian clothing. She sat down on a bench and pretended to read, listening to the going ons around her. She sat back and crossed her legs, letting the noon sun wash over her and warm her skin.

Two noble women walked past her, carrying baskets with items they bought in the Market District. Niamh listened in to their conversation.

"Laurel told me that her husband Marcus, you know the guard at the Tower, that the Chancellor kicked out that Legionnaire Captain to the streets." One woman said.

"Laurel is a gossip." The other woman said, "I was told by Marguerite he was just demoted."

"No, no, Primrose," The first woman scoffed, "He was demoted the first time. I heard he got into trouble for a mess in the prisons and the Chancellor finally expelled him."

"Is that so?" Primrose rose her brow, "What a shame."

"A shame?"

"Yes a shame. I always thought he was quite handsome. Those dark eyes, the finely cut beard, and the uniform! Makes my legs quiver."

Niamh rolled her eyes, but kept listening in.

The first woman giggled, "He attended a gala thrown by the Sintav family. Iniel apparently thought one of his nieces would be a good match for him. Fine children they would have had if his nieces didn't all look like horses."

"You're terrible, Agnes." Primrose waved her off, "I was there and he had no interest in any of the ladies fawning over him. His thoughts seemed to be on something else. In fact all through the gala he was talking to a few of the men in his battalion, I was trying to listen in on what they were whispering but to no avail. I'm almost inclined to believe he's more attracted to his own sex."

"Oh I don't think that's so. Why just the other day I was walking with Laurel and we saw him flirting with Rochelle. A married woman at that." Agnes winked, "I'll admit I'd let him into my chambers without Charles knowing."

"Agnes, please," Primrose laughed, "Like he'd take your invitation, you wrinkled trout."

"What has he got to do anyway? Now that he's no longer in the Legion." Agnes gave a wicked grin, "I've got the years in me still."

Primrose rolled her eyes, "I can't take you anywhere with me."

"We've been friends for fifty years, Prim, you can't lose me now." Agnes said, "Now let's hurry and catch Laurel at the Temple."

After the two ladies passed, Niamh lowered her book. Her thoughts raced.

If Titus was on the streets it potentially made him more dangerous. He had no facade under the Imperial flag to have her arrested again true, but he could find her much easier without being recognized.

Niamh set her book down, suddenly becoming very aware of her surroundings. She thought that if she could make it to the boarding house then maybe she could catch up with Baurus.

She knew Kesh-Ra was at the Arcane University, and Celeste was looking for the whereabouts of the third book. Niamh looked down the street, eyeing the sign for Luther Broads.

Carefully, Niamh stood up. She tucked her book under her arm and began to walk slowly towards Luthers.

She sped up her walk when she heard someone come out of a building. Her entire body felt as if little pinpricks were pushing their way into her skin. Niamh had reached the door to the boarding house when someone else reached for the handle. Niamh let out a shout before realizing she nearly ran into Celeste.

"Gods above are you alright?" Celeste asked.

Niamh shoved herself into the building, quickly closing the door behind Celeste. Celeste brought them to an open table in the corner.

The two leaned in their bodys and spoke in hushed whispers.

"What happened?" Celeste asked.

Niamh let out a frustrated sigh, "Titus was discharged from the Legion, I'm assuming following our little chat the night before."

Celeste furrowed her brows, her tone evened out, "Do you think he'll come after you?"

"The man was tenacious enough to issue a warrant for my arrest-" Niamh ran her fingers through her hair and sat back in her chair.

"When he had the power to," Celeste reminded her, "A man can say much when he has the power behind him. Without his position in the legion he is nothing. He has nothing."

"You don't understand…"

"Try me."

Niamh took a deep breath. Celeste took her hands gently into her own and squeezed them.

"You can't tell, Kesh-Ra." Niamh said, "And in no way is this to get back to Cloud Ruler Temple…and…"

"I promise." Celeste assured her.

Niamhs shoulders went slack, "I wasn't entirely truthful when I told Kesh-Ra that Alban told me to offer myself in return for the safety of my people. At one point, my father was desperate to keep our village from destruction. A nobleman from Cyrodiil tried to buy our land and use our trees for lumber. You must understand it goes against every law in Valenwood." Niamh felt a shiver run through her, "My father is well versed in our religion. He's a good man, truly. But he looked at me as the eldest of nine daughters and thought he could offer a dowry along with my hand in marriage. That maybe if I was rewarded then our forest would be saved."

"How terrible." Celeste lowered her voice, "You shouldn't have had to do that."

"But I did. I was willing to give myself to save my home...my sisters." Niamh lowered her head in shame, "Titus was the son of the nobleman trying to buy our land. The match made sense. I had resigned myself to my fate, but the night before the ceremony his father drunk himself into a stupor. The pig climbed on top of me and tried to have his way. I stabbed him." There was a sense of pride to her voice when she said this.

"I can imagine Alban wasn't too happy you killed his father." Celeste added.

"Not quite," Niamh sighed, "His uncle called for my execution. But Titus had me and my sisters captured instead, to be brought back to Cyrodiil. He's a very tenacious man, when he wants something he will have it in the end."

"I don't believe that's true."

"Celeste," Niamh looked her in the eyes, "As long as Titus Alban is alive, I will never be rid of him. He's a parasite, a lech...and...I'm not sure how I feel..."

"Then we kill him." Celeste suggested.

Niamh hesitated. Celeste cocked her head to the side, then released Niamhs hands.

"You can't." Celeste concluded.

"No."

Celeste nodded slowly, then rubbed the back of her neck and let out a long sigh. She chose her next words carefully.

"If he does come for you-"

"I know." Niamh said, concluding the conversation.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Celeste brought a book out of her bag.

"Thought you might want this."

Niamh observed the cover, "This is the third book?"

"I've procured it from some fool elf who wanted it for his collection. Even more, he's set up a meeting with an actual member in order to obtain book four."

"Did he now?" Niamhs eyes widened, "When is the meeting?"

"Tonight."

"Then we have no time to lose," Niamh stood up, "I will deliver the book to Kesh-Ra at the university. If Baurus is here before I return I trust you will inform him?"

Celeste nodded, "Have I clearance to accompany him if you aren't back in enough time?"

Niamh thought for a moment then relented.

"Daylight is fading quickly," Niamh concluded, "As soon as Baurus returns I want you to find the book. We need it as quickly as possible."

"I understand." Celeste gave a quick bow as Niamh began to leave.

Niamh turned back to Celeste, "Be careful."

"You as well."

Niamh gave a nod of appreciation before exiting the boarding house.

* * *

Kesh-Ra fiddled through the third book of Mythic Dawn Commentaries. He scratched his head and looked up at Niamh.

"This man is a lunatic."

"I couldn't tell." Niamh said sarcastically, leaning against the wall with the first book in her hands.

Kesh-Ra read from the book, "'Oath-breakers beware, for their traitors run through the nymic-paths, runner dogs of prolix gods. The Dragon's Blood have hidden ascension in six-thousands years of aetherial labyrinth, which is Arena, which they yet deny is Oathbound. By the Book, take this key and pierce the divine shell that encloses the mantle-takers! The skin of gold! SCARAB AE AURBEX!'"

Kesh-Ra ran his finger over the text, skipping parts to find the more crazier sections to read off. "Ah!" He exclaimed, "'Reader, you will sense a shadow-choir soon. The room you are in right now will grow eyes and voices.'"

He raised his free arm dramatically, all of the studying mages looked up from their books to watch. "'The candle or spell-light you read this by will become gateways for the traitors I have mentioned. Scorn them and fear not. Call them names, call out their base natures.'"

"'I, the Mankar of stars,'" Kesh-Ra scoffed, "Mankar of the stars my foot…" He continued reading, "'I am with you, and I come to take you to my Paradise where the Tower-traitors shall hang on glass wracks until they smile with the new revolution.'" He stood up and amplified his voice.

"'That is your ward against the Mnemoli. They run blue, through noise, and shine only when the earth trembles with the eruption of the newly-mantled. Tell them 'Go! GHARTOK AL MNEM! God is come! NUMI MORA! NUM DALAE MNEM!'"He looked up at Niamh and shut the book with a thud, "I mean, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Perhaps we'll know more when Celeste and Baurus return with the fourth book?" Niamh suggested, seemingly amused with the expressions of the mages around them as they slowly went back to their studying.

"As it is I can't believe Celeste procured this so quickly. We haven't been in the city that long." Kesh-Ra seemed impressed.

"The sooner we get the fourth book the better," Niamh said, "If we can get information from them to bring back to Martin the closer we'll get to finding the amulet."

"I doubt there's much to this jargon of Camorans." Kesh-Ra said, "These are ravings from a deluded man who thinks he's some conduit of a daedric prince." He sighed "If there is a pattern I just don't see it."

"You've been reading these books all day, Kesh." Niamh pointed out, "Sometimes it's good to walk away and come back later with a new perspective."

"Maybe Tar-Meena will make something of it when we receive the last book. I'm not sure I can take anymore of this vernacular." Kesh-Ra sat back to distance himself from the book.

Niamh smiled, "You need a drink."

"I need sleep." Kesh-Ra told her, "My fingers have been pouring through papers all day and are sore and dry." He rubbed his fingers together, "I need a glass of water and a warm bed."

"Alright," Niamh said, "Let's collect our things and I'll walk you to Luther Broads."

Kesh-Ra rubbed his eyes and stowed the books away in his satchel.

The two had left the university when Kesh-Ra piped up.

"Do you think Celeste is alright?"

Niamh bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"I'm sure she's capable of handling herself. Has she told you stories of when she was in Morrowind?"

"Plenty." Kesh-Ra let out a dramatic sigh, "The Nerevarine sounds like a pleasant woman, but you wouldn't find me in the same vicinity as a member of house Dres."

Niamh nodded in understanding, "Do you have any hopes of returning to Black Marsh?"

Kesh-Ra shrugged, "I think I'd rather remain in my fathers cabin. There isn't much left for me in Black Marsh. I spent some time in Gideon with my mother many years ago. My father always told me stories of how she went out adventuring and fought nagas and werecrocodiles. I was fascinated, but it was never quite the life for me."

"You've never spoken of your mother." Niamh pointed out, slowing her pace as they entered the city to keep the conversation going.

"Haven't I?" Kesh-Ra looked down at her, "No I suppose I haven't. She was one of the most beautiful Argonians I had ever seen. Soft turquoise scales and calm blue eyes. She was an escaped slave, so she had a Cyrodilic name. Sky-Over-Seas."

"That's lovely." Niamh commented.

Kesh-Ra nodded, "My father called her Shora-Skai." He seemed to get lost in his own thought for a moment before shaking his head, "That was quite some time ago."

"What happened to her?" Niamh asked.

"She went out on one of her adventures," Kesh-Ra said, "My father and I waited for a few years in Gideon. We never received word from her; we presumed her to be dead as we never heard from her original party. Father thought it was best to move out of Black Marsh. I think the memories were too hard for him."

Niamh frowned, "I'm sorry, Kesh-Ra."

"The past is past. I try to not let it deter me from my studies." Kesh-Ra kicked a small pebble out of his way, then he asked Niamh, "What of your mother?"

Niamh seemed caught off guard by the question, "Well…" She thought, "She never really talked much about her past. But she raised me and my sisters right."

Niamh laughed thinking about her sisters, exposing small sharpened canines, "She always made time for each of us. I remember her sitting by the fire, always with the youngest in her lap. She's always had long beautiful red hair, like waves cascading to the floor whenever she took it down."

"I never understood the point of hair," Kesh-Ra stated, then quickly added, "But you make it sound very nice."

Niamh gave him a slight smile.

The two of them walked in silence the rest of the way to Luther Broads. Niamh was shocked when she saw that Baurus and Celeste were sitting at the bar. Both soaked to the bone and nursing large tankards of mead. Kesh-Ra rushed over and sat down.

"Have you gotten the book?" He asked excitedly.

Without a word, Celeste pushed over a red leather bound book and went back to drinking.

"Well hello to you too." Kesh-Ra sniffed, eagerly stashing the book into his satchel.

Niamh sat with Baurus.

"What happened?" She asked.

Baurus put out his lit cigar and heaved a great sigh, water dripping from his hair and onto the bar.

"Celeste and I ran into a few goblins traversing the sewers. We were told by the elf who made the arrangement that it was the only place that Raven Camoran would meet him personally." Baurus told her.

"Raven Camoran? Mankar has a family?" Kesh-Ra asked.

"His son it turns out," Celeste answered, "They made Baurus out fast and immediately rushed us. I was hiding out of sight and managed to pick a few off. I tell you I haven't had such a close fight like that since I was in Suran. They had an established quarter behind the meeting place where a few of the cultists waited for us. We fought them off and had to jump into the sewers to escape."

"I'm glad you're both alright." Niamh said, "That wasn't an easy task."

Baurus nodded, "Now that all four books are in our possession, we can get them back to Tar-Meena and hopefully she'll have some answers." He looked at Niamh, "In the morning I'm heading back to Cloud Ruler Temple."

"Are you sure you want to go by yourself?" Niamh asked.

Baurus nodded, "It's time I finally go back and do my part in protecting Martin. I'll admit I'm ashamed for what happened to the Emperor, I'll die before it happens again."

Celeste gave him a reassuring pat on the back, "You've already done your part in retrieving that book. Jauffre should be proud of you, young master."

Baurus smiled at her and nodded his appreciation. He set his drink down and suggested everyone turn in.

Kesh-Ra sputtered, "A-Actually I think I'll be going back to the university. Now that we have the book I don't want to waste any time in looking it over."

"Kesh-Ra, you need your rest." Celeste told him.

"Y-Yes! But!" He held up his satchel, "There are mysteries to decipher!"

"Alright alright," Celeste chuckled, "I'll take you back then." She set her drink down beside Baurus', "I think I need some fresh air after being in the sewers."

"And a bath." Kesh-Ra commented.

"Don't push your luck." Celeste warned him, pushing him out of the door.

Baurus and Niamh said their goodnights and went off to their own rooms.

Niamh threw her boots into the corner, puffing out her cheeks as she changed into her nightgown. She lit a few candles around her room, cocking her head to the side when the open window blew one of them out. She let down her hair and moved to shut the window.

She reached for the curtains just as she saw the reflection of a face behind her. Her body froze when she felt hands on her hips. She didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"It certainly didn't take you long to find me, Titus." Niamh said.

"Words gets around about a Bosmeri woman in the city." He whispered into her ear, brushing her hair away to kiss her neck, "Now we can get back to where we started."

"I didn't realize we started anything." Niamh said, melting into his fingers as he lifted up her dress.

"You tease me." Titus said, kissing down her back. He got to his knees and ran his hands along her legs, playfully biting her ass.

He swung her around and bit down on her inner thighs. Niamh steadied herself against the window, brushing under his bearded chin with one finger. He rose with her hand, their faces impossibly close.

"I tease you?" Niamh asked with a husky whisper, "When you're the one with your hands all over me." She turned her finger upwards so her nail started to dig into his chin.

"You've cast some spell over me," Titus said, "Some devilish Valenwood magic."

"You say that now before you've even had me." Niamh stepped forward, causing him to step back. She kept moving until he fell against the bed.

"Tell me, Titus," Niamh continued, "Would you say the same if we ravished each other all hours of the night, and you woke in the morning knowing you've drained your cock into me?"

"That's assuming we haven't killed each other first." Titus said, throwing her onto the bed, both hands around her throat.

"Are you going to strangle me?" Niamh asked, bringing the knife she had hidden under her pillow to his neck.

Titus looked at the knife and scoffed, his grip lessening around her neck.

"You won't." Titus said.

"You won't." Niamh threw his own words at him.

Titus took the hand Niamh held her knife and pinned it to the mattress. He used his free hand and slid it up under her pulled up dress, gripping the soft skin of her back and bent down to kiss her.

Niamh fell into his kiss, growling her words when he pulled away to bite her neck and remove his shirt.

"I detest you." She told him.

"You're a damnable woman." Titus pulled her dress off, biting at the vine tattoo around her breast.

Niamh grabbed between his legs and stroked the erection under his pants. At her touch, Titus fell between her breasts.

"Such harsh words for someone so easy to control." She whispered.

Titus lifted himself off of her and picked up both of hers legs, grabbing her panties between his teeth and pulling them off with utter ferocity.

"Easy to control?" He asked her, spinning her around onto her knees, "We'll see."

He grabbed her hair with one hand and spanked her hard with the other, watching the red marks on her ass disappear. He spanked her again, then moved his hand between her legs to slap her pussy.

The electricity Niamh felt course through her body bade her to sink into the mattress. Titus smiled when he heard a muffled groan into the blankets.

He spanked her once more, speaking in a low voice as his pants and underclothes fell to the ground.

"You've been quite naughty haven't you?"

Niamhs brow furrowed and she forced herself to turn back around, using the force of her body to topple Titus to the floor. She kneeled between his legs and leaned to put a finger over his mouth.

"I've been naughty?" She asked, her eyes glinting in the candlelight, "So have you, Titus. So very naughty."

She set on hand over his stomach, trying not to look over the defined lines of his soldiers body.

"Very naughty." Niamh repeated.

With her free hand she grabbed his cock and slowly began to stroke it up and down, spitting on it all too eagerly.

Titus' head fell back, swooning with ecstasy as she worked the shaft. Niamh could feel him quiver with anticipation, but kept using her hand to pump his cock.

Titus bit his lip and looked down at her, the sight of her touching him making him even hotter.

"Let me fuck you." He said.

Niamh cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

Titus felt a shock through his body when she started moving her hand faster around his shaft. Instinctively his hands flew up to tear at his hair. She moved so that both hands worked up and down his cock, letting him see her breasts bounce with the movement. She spit on him again, gaining more friction.

"I want your cunt." He groaned.

Niamh flashed her canines, "I know."

"Gods…" His head fell back.

Niamh went back to using one hand, steadying herself with the other so she could kiss up his stomach. She stopped when she reached his throat.

"I suppose you want to fuck me." She nipped at his soft skin.

"Yes." Titus whispered, closing his eyes.

"You want to fuck my cunt until I'm broken in two, spilling into me and fucking until you're soft."

"Yes." His nails dug into the floor as she quickened her pace around his cock.

Niamh breathed into his neck, "You want me to scream your name when you take me from behind, pulling my hair and slapping my ass."

"Gods yes."

"But I won't let you." Niamh said, "Now cum for me like the naughty boy you are."

Niamh bit into his neck as Titus climaxed onto his stomach. Niamh let go of his cock and let the mess spill over. Titus glared at her when she tossed his clothes to him.

"Temptress." He called her.

"Fool." She retorted, throwing a spare towel at him, "Now clean yourself and get the hell out of my room."

Titus was about to remark, but for once did as he was bade and stood up to see that Niamh was already pulling her nightgown on.

He strode over to her and grabbed the back of her neck, "What if I want to stay?"

Niamh smiled, "Then you'll just get the same. Never my cunt, or my ass...not even my mouth."

"Oh but how will I ever quiet that sharp tongue of yours?" Titus asked her, bending down for a kiss before she stopped him with her finger.

"I know how I'll quiet yours." Niamh said, "With a scorched dagger."

"A shame you'll never know what it can do if you cut it off."

"I'm weeping already." Niamh frowned and pushed him to the door.

Titus stopped before she opened the door for him.

"Just one night?" He begged, "You'd deny me one night?"

Niamh thought for a moment, then nodded, "I would." She opened the door and pushed him away.

Titus stopped the door from closing with his arm.

"I'll keep finding you."

Niamh scoffed, "Next time I'll use the knife rather than my hand."

"You can try."

"I will." Niamh slammed the door in his face.

She listened to him walk away, hoping that Celeste didn't run into him on his way out. Niamh went over and blew her candles out, but walked over to the window to see Titus strolling the street, a particular spring to his step.

"Idiot." She muttered.

She threw herself onto her bed, her fingers clinging to her hair as the thoughts raced into her mind as to what she had just done. She hit her head against the mattress, hating herself. Niamh took one last look through the window from her bed and whispered:

"Fuck."


	8. Chapter 8

" _There were many times in my life that I regret and I'm sure I have many more mistakes to make before I meet my end._

 _I remember that first time I truly felt body racking disgrace and shame was that fateful day when the code was finally solved._ "

 **A Flower in Dragonfire**

 **-Anonymous**

Kesh-Ra felt the slam of a book. He jolted up, papers sticking to his green scales. He reached out his hands on the desk to get his bearings.

"I'm awake." He said haphazardly, adjusting his shirt and smoothing out the journal underneath him.

Tar-Meena rolled her eyes and sat across from him at their designated table.

"While you were resting, I think I've made out the message in the books." She told him, handing him a piece of parchment she scribbled over many times.

Kesh-Ra adjusted his eyes to the light to read.

"Green Emperor Way where tower touches midday sun?" He looked up at the mage.

Tar-Meena nodded, "Once I had the final book, my theory was correct. Each letter of the first word of each paragraph was part of a greater code."

Kesh-Ra immediately poured over all four books to check her findings. Once satisfied she was indeed correct he sat back in his chair and let out a sigh.

"Genius."

"The rest is utter jargon," Tar-Meena grumbled, "But now you have your code. And I'll ask you not to detail me any further than you already have. I have good standings with the Blades and I think I'll keep it that way." Then she smiled at Kesh-Ra, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Indeed we shall." Kesh-Ra said excitedly, packing away his things, "You're a dear woman." He gave Tar-Meena a quick half-embrace before practically bouncing out of the library.

His heart skipped a beat as he left the Arcane University. The guards noticed he seemed particularly chipper but rolled their eyes and continued their watch. Kesh-Ra hardly paid any mind to the actual time of day, hardly taking heed when people only just began to stretch out their legs and start their day.

He was slightly annoyed that none of his fellow Blades seemed to be out of bed when he arrived at Luther Broads. Kesh-Ra said a happy good morning to Luther and marched his way upstairs.

To his immediate right was Niamhs room, to which he gave a rapid knock on the door.

"Niamh?" He called to his friend, receiving no answer.

Kesh-Ra frowned and knocked again. This time his noise making, rather than catching Niamhs attention, caused Baurus to look out of his room.

"Ah!" Kesh-Ra quickly walked over to him, "I know you're setting out soon but I must tell you we've made a breakthrough with the commentaries!"

Baurus took a quick look at the parchment Tar-Meena gave to Kesh-Ra. A slow grin spread across his face.

"What luck!" He said, "I was hoping the clue wouldn't lead you out of the city."

"We'll still have to see what this reveals." Kesh-Ra took the parchment back and tucked it away.

"I'll meet you downstairs and we'll go." Baurus said.

Kesh-Ra halted what he was about to say next and changed his response.

"What?"

"You'll need someone to come with you, Kesh-Ra," Baurus pointed out, "Let me gather my things. We'll go wait and when we find what we're looking for I'll make my way to Cloud Ruler Temple."

Kesh-Ra sputtered, "N-No offense, Baurus. B-But you'll make better time if you leave at your intended time. It's early still, I'll just wait for Celeste and Niamh to wake up." He seemed little deflated, but didn't want to impend Baurus.

The Redguard nodded in understanding, "Then I wish you luck." He picked up his satchel, "I hope the other two won't think it rude if I leave now then?"

"Not at all, I'll let them know." Kesh-Ra told Baurus, "Safe travels." He started for Celestes room.

Baurus gave Kesh-Ra a thoughtful look, "I was wrong about you."

Kesh-Ra turned back to face Baurus, "What is this in regards to?"

"I mean back in the jail," Baurus explained, "I'll admit I was apprehensive about you. Niamh I could see holding her own but, you've done very well."

A crooked smile grew on Kesh-Ras face, "If I could blush I would. But I have cold blood so…"

Baurus laughed and shook his head, securing his sword to his hip. Before he left he patted Kesh-Ra on the shoulder with a smile on his face. Kesh-Ra felt a swelling of something akin to pride.

Once Baurus left, Kesh-Ra waited downstairs until mid-morning. He was starting to get anxious when he finally saw Celeste come down the stairs. Kesh-Ra practically flung himself from his chair and met her with great enthusiasm.

"We've solved it!"

Celeste seemed taken aback by such energy, but gave Kesh-Ra a smile.

"Let's have a look then." Celeste ushed Kesh-Ra back to their table, signalling for a small breakfast of bread, cheese, and salted pork to be brought over.

Kesh-Ra regaled Celeste in the extremely tiresome research process, she listened intently but kept looking up at the stairs and hoped Niamh would come down and break the conversation. It was when Kesh-Ra was starting to explain the different types of combinations of code that could have been applied when Niamh joined them downstairs.

Celeste stopped Kesh-Ra and gave a quick explanation to Niamh that they know their next clue.

Niamh listened intently before saying, "Then we have no time to lose."

"It's not even midday yet." Celeste pointed out.

"'Where tower touches midday sun'" Niamh repeated, "We need to know where the shadow of the tower lies. If I'm not mistaken Green Emperor Way contains many graves."

"She's got a point," Kesh-Ra agreed, "We can't be sure what exactly the shadow will cross over. It's best to wait there and be prepared." The he added, eyeing Niamh, "We could have gotten an earlier start if someone hadn't slept through my knocking."

Niamh glanced up at Kesh-Ra from her cold breakfast but didn't say anything back. Instead she finished her food and tossed her napkin on the table.

"I had a rough night is all." She finally said, getting up and gesturing towards the door, "Shall we?"

Kesh-Ra scoffed at her indifference but relented.

The three of them left the boarding house quickly after. It was nearing midday and Kesh-Ra was beginning to worry they would have missed their opportunity to find any clues and would have to wait another day.

As they entered the center of the city, Kesh-Ra commented on the placement of the shadow coming from the White-Gold tower. Slowly they each searched along the length of the shadow before they came to a grand mausoleum bearing the name of a Prince Camarril. Kesh-Ra stopped in front of it and put his hands on his hips.

"I don't see anything." He scratched his head.

Celeste checked a gravestone behind him, "Unless the clue is a name? A date?" She kicked around a few loose rocks.

A guard passed by and the three of them pretended not to look like they were searching for something. Celeste rocked on her heels and whispered and Niamh gave a nonchalant good morning to the guard. Kesh-Ra got anxious and started to make himself look less suspicious by picking his nose.

The guard just shook his head and kept on walking. Celeste walked up next to Kesh-Ra and slapped his hand out of his nostril.

"I panicked." He said.

"Sweet Julianos…" Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Oh what like your whistling was really selling this-"

The two began to bicker until Kesh-Ra noticed Niamh getting up to walk to the mausoleum. Celeste kept talking until Kesh-Ra turned her around.

"By the Nine…" Celeste whispered.

Appearing before them on the mausoleum was a glowing red sunburst, and underneath was what appeared to be a map of Cyrodiil. Kesh-Ra quickly pulled out his own map and marked off the spot on the mausoleum that depicted another sun etched over a city.

"This must be where the Mythic Dawn has their shrine." Niamh said, observing the glowing etchings.

Kesh-Ra pointed to his own map, "According to this it's near Cheydinhal."

Niamhs lips set into a determined line and she started back towards the inner part of the city. Celeste and an exasperated Kesh-Ra followed.

"Where are we going?" Celeste asked, striding alongside Niamh.

"Cheydinhal." Niamh said curtly.

"Now wait one second," Celeste stopped her just as they entered the Elven Gardens, "We're not prepared for this. We need to go to Cloud Ruler Temple."

"I think not." Niamh refused.

Kesh-Ra put his finger up to interject, "I'm inclined to agree with Celeste."

Niamh scoffed, "Good, you two can go to the Temple, and I will go to Cheydinhal." She said, making her way back to Luther Broads to pack her things.

Celeste looked back at Kesh-Ra, "Well?"

"What do you want me to do?" He shrugged, "She's made up her mind."

Will an exaggerated eye roll Celeste followed after Niamh. She pulled Kesh-Ra along and met Niamh back up at their rooms.

"I think you're being very reckless about this." She told Niamh.

Niamh sighed, already adorned in her travelling clothes, "Mankar Camoran has the Amulet of Kings. If we delay any further we are sure to lose it. I will not return to Cloud Ruler Temple empty-handed." She adjusted her quiver onto her back, "You may meet Baurus on the road and return together but I will be making my way to the Shrine."

She and Celeste exchanged hard stares at each other for longer than Kesh-Ra could handle. Finally he came between the two.

"There is a chance Camoran will be there, Celeste." He pointed out.

Celeste bit her inner cheek, but relented.

"Fine."

The three of them dispersed to gather their things and agreed to meet at the stables. Niamh was already set to go when Celeste and Kesh-Ra arrived.

As they rode away from the city, Niamh turned to her companions.

"Assuming this is the usual path an initiate would take I think it's best we pose as cultists. We can leave our things by the horses, most likely they will search us for weapons."

"I suppose it's good I only have a dagger." Kesh-Ra piped up.

"I don't much like the thought of being stuck with the Mythic Dawn without my blade," Celeste said, "Perhaps there's a way to smuggle them in?"

Niamh thought for a moment, turning her horse onto the Red Ring road.

"Perhaps Kesh-Ra and I will go inside," She suggested, "Celeste, you can wait outside clad in armor and hold our weapons. Should Kesh-Ra and I not be out in under an hour you can storm the place, we take our weapons and fight our way out."

Celeste mulled over the plan, "I'm not exactly comfortable in leaving you two weaponless."

"Well we need some sort of plan," Kesh-Ra said, "I don't like any of this, but I'll do my part."

"We have four hours to Cheydinhal, we need to think of something before we get there." Niamh said.

The three had reached the intersection where the Red Ring road meets the Silver road before Niamh spoke up once more.

"This is your last chance to make your way to Bruma." She told the others.

"No way am I leaving you to those cultists." Kesh-Ra said adamantly.

Celeste sighed, "What sort of Blade would I be if I left you two to do this alone?"

Satisfied with their answers, Niamh turned her attention back to the road.

"I've been thinking," Celeste spoke, "What if there's some sort of secret entrance into the shrine? An exit of sorts for the higher ranking members in case of an attack?"

Niamh pondered over the possibility, "If we do find one we could potentially stop Mankar Camoran from escaping."

"Once we find the first entrance I can try to find a secret entrance," Celeste said, "If I can't I'll enter through the main door."

"Then we're continuing with my plan?" Niamh asked.

"As much as I am loathe to go along with it, yes." Celeste said, "It seems the best option."

Kesh-Ra cleared his throat as to let the others know he wanted to speak.

"Perhaps we should stagger our arrival? I'm not sure many cultists come in pairs."

"I'll enter first then," Niamh said, "You can help Celeste find any sort of secret entrance, if you do make your way inside while Celeste sneaks through the other way. It'll give me time to survey things and when we meet together we'll go from there." Then she added, "The most important thing is getting the Amulet away from Camoran. If either of us takes it they need to run to the exit as fast as possible."

"You're not really suggesting we leave the other two behind…" Kesh-Ra started.

"The very second one of us takes the amulet our cover will be blown, I'm sure of it," Niamh said, "It needs to be taken immediately to Martin."

Kesh-Ra looked to Celeste to seek some sort of calming words, but Celeste agreed with Niamh.

"We're Blades now, master Kesh-Ra," She said, "Sometimes a sacrifice has to be made for the greater good."

The three kept quiet afterwards, the idea that none of them will survive this mission sent a harrowing chill through each of their spines. When they came to the beginning of the Blue Road Celeste suggested they rest the horses.

Niamh went to feed the horses as the other two settled down to eat their provisions, though Kesh-Ra found he had no appetite.

"What's on your mind?" Celeste asked him.

Kesh-Ra shrugged, "What if none of us make it out? What will happen then?"

"Don't talk like that," Celeste scolded him, urging him to eat, "In the best case we all get out, worst is we all don't. At any rate, you know Baurus has some clue as to what we were following. Don't you lose your hope now, Kesh-Ra." She said encouragingly, "I learned years ago that soldiers are not infallible, but morale makes the difference."

Brushing her horses mane, Niamh pretended not to hear Kesh-Ras worries. She slowed her pace with the brush when she thought of what might happen to him. After all he was still just a boy compared to she and Celeste.

Niamh made a pact with herself, to find the amulet before Kesh-Ra enters the caves. Her breath wavered for a moment, but she collected herself and joined her companions for their meal.

"I'm concerned you might find the second entrance quickly or not at all," She told Kesh-Ra, "I that's the case I say wait an hour before entering behind me. I'll need time to get a good look around."

"That would possibly delay my coming in," Celeste pointed out, "What if something happens?"

"If there is a second door I say take it right away no matter what," Niamh said, "If not, I say give another half hour before entering."

"You'll be alone much of that time," Kesh-Ra squirmed in his seat, "That's some time to be in a festering snake pit."

Niamh set her hand on Kesh-Ras arm, "On the possibility Mankar Camoran and the amulet are there, I will need time to devise a way to get it back."

Celeste finished her food before speaking up, "I think it's best, Kesh-Ra. You're not exactly one for espionage." She gave him a playful wink.

"I suppose," Kesh-Ra slumped his shoulders, "But if something happens-"

"Nothing will." Niamh assured him, "I promise you."

* * *

Two hours were spent riding up to and finding the entrance to the shrine of Mehrunes Dagon. Celeste and Kesh-Ra went ahead and hid the horse down the road from the caverns of Lake Arrius. Celeste took Niamhs bow and arrows before descending down the hill with Kesh-Ra. Niamh waited until they were out of sight to enter the cave.

The air was musty and thick with the scent of incense. The cave Niamh entered through began to expand into a larger grotto where a single man stood by a rickety wooden door. He came to attention when he saw Niamh confidently stride forward.

"Dawn is breaking." He said to her.

Niamh remembered back to when Baurus told her about their initial meeting with the cult in the sewers.

"Greet the new day." She answered.

"Greetings sister," The man said, "The hour is late but the Master is always in need of willing hands." He opened the door for her, "Proceed to Harrow, he will take you to the Master for your initiation. And do hurry, the time of Preparation is almost over, and the time of Cleansing will begin."

Niamh didn't respond and instead gave a curt bow with her head. She passed through the door where it quickly shut behind her. At the end of the stony hall Niamh came upon a robed Dunmer. He met her with a way stare.

"I am Harrow," He said, "Warden of the Shrine of Dagon. By following the Path of Dawn hidden in the Masters writings you have earned your place among the Chosen." He ushered Niamh into another part of the cavern, "You have arrived at a most opportune time, the Master himself will be present for your initiation. As an order member of the Mythic Dawn, everything you need will be provided from the Masters bounty."

Niamh kept her excitement to herself, she was sure now more than ever she would have to take her chance to snare the amulet as soon as she could.

Harrow stopped suddenly.

"Now I must ask you to remove your worldly possessions and adorn this robe." Harrow held up a set of blood red robes.

"Here?" Niamh asked with an amused expression.

"You can't proceed until doing so." Harrow told her.

"I have nothing on me except my clothes."

"The robes, please."

Niamh grunted, grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head. She locked eyes with Harrow as she undressed. In one fluid motion she adorned her robes, fixing her hair as if the uncomfortable encounter hadn't phased her.

"Very good," Harrow said, "Now follow me."

Harrow led Niamh into a deeper part of the cavern. Niamh took a mental note of how many quaters seemed to be carved out of the stone, and how many people were housed in them. She pretended to be interested in Harrows tour, but at the end of it all she managed to count fifteen initiates walking about the cavern quarters.

"And now for your initiate," Harrow led Niamh door another wooden door, "Through here is the shrine."

Upon opening the door Niamh could see various stone steps that led down into another grotto. Four large stone obelisks flanked squarely around a massive stone effigy of Mehrunes Dagon. Niamh felt a chill run through her.

"I felt the same my first time laying my eyes on it," Harrow told her, "I still do. Now go, the Master awaits." He closed the door behind her.

Niamh made her way down two sets of stairs and met a handful of initiates by the shrine. Each of them greeted her the same way.

"Dawn is breaking."

"Greet the new day." She answered back.

One of the woman looked at Niamh with a smile on her face.

"How lucky we are to be greeted by the Master himself."

"How lucky indeed." Niamh said.

From another set of steps two elves adorning red sunburst robes descended. Behind them was an older elven man, the only one wearing blue. Niamh knew it was Mankar Camoran himself. She held in her anger when she saw him adorning the Amulet of Kings.

Mankar Camoran came to a large stone altar. The initiates gazed at him with adoration as he spoke.

"The Dragon throne is empty, and we hold the Amulet of Kings!" Camoran threw his arms up, "Praise be! The Dragon Throne is empty, and we hold the Amulet of Kings. Praise be to your brothers and sisters. Great shall be their reward in Paradise!"

"Praise be." The initiates chanted.

As Mankar began his sermon more of the initiates filled into the room, followed by Harrow. Niamh thought to herself perhaps she was outnumbered if a fight broke out. Concern grew in the back of her mind, but outwardly she remained calm.

"Hear now the words of Lord Dagon," Camoran continued, "'When I walk the earth again, the faithful among you shall receive your reward: to be set above all other mortals forever. As for the rest…the weak shall be winnowed; the timid shall be cast down; the mighty shall tremble at my feet and pray for pardon.'"

"So sayeth Lord Dagon, praise be." The initiates recited.

Mankar Camoran resounded through the cavern, "Your reward, brothers and sisters: the time of cleansing draws nigh. I go now to Paradise. I shall return with Lord Dagon at the coming of the Dawn!"

Niamhs head shot up as Camoran left the altar.

Behind him, a great swirling portal was formed. Niamh was about to make her move when in a flash the cult leader disappeared.

Niamhs heart sank, knowing she failed.

She glanced back up at the altar and noticed Camoran left his book. Niamh new it wasn't the amulet, but to return with nothing would be worse.

Before she made another thought, the elven woman by the altar called out.

"We have a new sister wishing to join our ranks! Come and commit your service to Lord Dagon."

Niamh didn't hesitate to make her way up the steps. She was disheartened once more to find that under the statue of Mehrunes Dagon there lie an older Argonian. He was strapped to a table and beaten bloody.

The elven woman approached Niamh, bearing a striking resemblance to Mankar himself.

"You have come to dedicate yourself to Lord Dagons service," She spoke, "This pact must be sealed with red-drink, the blood of Lord Dagons enemies."

Out of the corner of her eye Niamh noticed a small figure hiding at the top of the steps.

The elven woman held out a silver dagger.

"Take the blade and offer Lord Dagon the sacrificial red-drink as a pledge to your own lifes blood, which shall be his in the end."

Niamh took the dagger and walked over to the Argonian. She poised the dagger over his stomach, seemingly ignorant of his pleas for life.

In a blur Niamh slashed his binds and set him free, turning and flinging the dagger into the chest of the Altmer woman.

An uproar began.

Niamh took the dagger and snatched the book from the altar. Atop the steps Kesh-Ra ran to meet Niamh. Niamh leapt from atop the altar and rolled as she hit the ground. Bolts of magic were shot at her and she narrowly missed each one. She scrambled to her feet and pushed the book into Kesh-Ra.

"Run."

She turned back, using the dagger to cut into the neck of an initiate. Then another.

Blood spattered onto Kesh-Ras face and it sent him into a panic. He raced up the steps with the book in tow as Niamh fought off three of the initiates.

Down in the grotto Niamh killed whoever got close to the steps, trying her best to dodge the various spells flown at her. A litter of bodies began to pile at her feet.

Now adorned in his bound armor, Harrow raised his hand to use a spell on Niamh.

She felt her body lift into the air, and in an instant he threw her to the other side of the cavern.

Niamh crashed into a wall of stone, feeling the wind knocked from her. She tried to move herself off the ground but found that one of her arms had broken. Niamh managed to get herself to her feet.

She tried to find her dagger, disheartened when it had fallen halfway between. Harrow noticed and began to run for it. Niamh stumbled after the dagger, but stopped when she felt a heavy blow to the head. She fell to her knees. She could feel something warm trickle onto her neck.

Harrow once more lifted Niamh into the air and brought her to her feet. In one quick motion he stabbed the silver dagger into her side. He let her body fall back to the ground.

Niamh closed her eyes and waited for the final blow, but it never came.

Her vision blurred as she opened her eyes to see Celeste jump down and drive her sword into Harrows chest.

Ignoring the rest of the initiates, Celeste scooped up Niamh into her arms and made a mad dash up the steps. Celeste ran the length of the cavern and into a small backway that led into the ground before it made an ascent into the outside world.

Celeste burst into the oncoming night, Kesh-Ra already astride his horse. Celeste laid Niamh across Kesh-Ras lap.

"Don't pull that out." She ordered him, jumping onto yam and holding Niamhs horse by the reins.

Kesh-Ras face paled when he saw the blood seeping through Niamhs robes, but the distant shouting of cultists bade him kick his horse into a full gallop.

Niamh fell in and out of consciousness. She awoke to see Kesh-Ra weeping as they rode, the dagger in her side causing a searing pain with every bump and turn of the horse. Niamh felt her fingers turn cold, then her toes and legs.

"Kesh…" She started to say, "No…"

"No, no," Kesh-Ra urged the horse faster, "You stay alive. By the Hist you stay alive, Niamh."

He saw Celeste push the two horses in front even faster. She let go of Niamhs horse but it kept the gallop beside her. Celeste yelled to Kesh-Ra that she could see that path to the Temple just up ahead.

Kesh-Ra tried shaking Niamh awake.

"Open your eyes," He begged, "Stay awake for me."

Niamhs eyes fluttered and she whispered his name once more.

Kesh-Ra let out an uncharacteristic scream, his horse racing past Celeste as they ascended the hill. He pushed his horse past the guard by the gate, racing up the steps into the courtyard. He flung himself from the saddle and with all his strength held Niamh in his arms. He fumbled his steps under the weight, but pushed on.

"Help!" He screamed, "Help!" Hot tears fell down his scaly cheeks.

The two Blades guarding the temple doors ran forward and eased Niamh out of Kesh-Ras blood covered arms. Kesh-Ra fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

"I didn't pull it out," He wept, "I didn't…"

Celeste ran in behind him, dismounting so she could run and hold Kesh-Ra close to her.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open. Martin was the first to run out, slowing his steps as the two Blades carried a dying Niamh. Martin looked to a distraught Kesh-Ra and then back at Niamh as she passed him.

He followed close behind as the Blades brought her to their infirmary.

Martin sat helplessly as he watched the healers tear away at Niamhs robes, throwing the bloodied cloth to the floor.

Hours went by, and only after a slew of healing spells and poultices was the lead healer satisfied that Niamh would last the rest of the night.

When all was quiet, Martin took Niamhs hand in his. A shock ran through his body when he realized how frigid her hand was.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered to her sleeping form.

Martin gave her hand one soft kiss and began to pray.


End file.
